Strange Things
by Master Thief
Summary: (COMPLETE!)(SEQUEL TO SPHERE OF LOVE)Rikku fell onto a cliff. She survived but what her friends don’t know is that her soul was separated from her body that’s why she remains unconscious. Will Gippal be able to know what really happened to Rikku?
1. Out of Balance

**Strange Things**

**A/N: Hello people! This is the sequel to the Sphere of Love story.**

**SUMMARY: ((SEQUEL TO SPHERE OF LOVE)) Rikku fell onto a cliff. She survived but what her friends don't know is that her soul was separated from her body that's why she remains unconscious. Will Gippal be able to know what really happened to Rikku?**

**DICLAIMER: Again, I don't own FFX2**

**CHAPTER 1-Out of Balance**

      One fine morning, Gippal visited Besaid for he found out that his girlfriend stayed there the whole night. Yuna was there in the gate together with Lulu carrying little Vidina.

      "Hello Yuna!" Gippal greeted

      "Hey Gippal! What's up?"

      "Nothing. I'm here just to visit Rikku."

      "I see. She's still sleeping. Want me to wake her up?"

      "No! I'll surprise her. Where is she?"

      "She's in the third tent in the left." Yuna replied while pointing to the direction she told him. 

      "Thanks!" and Gippal hurriedly went to the tent where Rikku is.

      Lulu was comforting little Vidina for she's crying. Yuna volunteered to get the bottle of milk for the baby. 

      Yuna came back with the bottle.

      "So he's the one Rikku's been talking about."

      "Yes, Lulu." Yuna answered "Her childhood love."

      "I can see that Rikku's happy with him. Probably Gippal did everything so that she'll not cry. I can also see in Rikku's eyes that she really loves him. Also with Gippal, I can see that he really loves her."

      "Yeah but he must be extra careful…"

      "What do you mean?" Lulu asked

      "We just warned him that if he made Rikku cry, we'll kill him."

      Lulu shrugged. "You and Paine really are good friends. You threatened him just to be sure that she'll not cry."

      "Of course. We're just concerned for her. Rikku already cried once because of him…"

      Vidina finally stopped crying. 

      "Please hold Vidina for me. I need to work on something."

      Yuna nodded and she carried the baby. 

      At the tent where Rikku is sleeping, Gippal was there sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up.

      Gippal smiled as Rikku finally opened her eyes…the young Al Bhed girl was surprised.

      "Hello cutie! Good morning!" Gippal greeted

      Rikku smiled "I never expected for you to come here."

      "I really wanted to surprise you."

      Rikku gets up to hug him. Suddenly, Gippal kissed her on the lips. Surprised by his actions, Rikku pulled away from him.

      "Are you mad?"

      "No, Gippal. In fact, I liked it. I'm just…surprised." Rikku replied

      "I wanted to go for a walk…just the two of us."

      "Where we'll go?" Rikku asked.

      "Where'd you like?"

      Rikku thinks "Uhm…in Mi'ihen Highroad. That'll be a great place for a walk."

      "You really want a long walk huh? OK then, let's go!" Gippal holds the girl's hand.

      "Sure thing. I'll ask Brother to ready the Celsius."

      Rikku went outside to tell Yuna and Paine about her date today with him. And then he gave Brother a call to ask him to bring her and Gippal to the Highroad.

      "See you later guys!" Rikku said

      The lovers went to the save point to board the airship. They went to the Cabin to have some sweet moments together.

      Rikku was giggling when Brother told them that they're already here in the Highroad. The two jumped down and bid farewell to Brother and Buddy.

      "Ah the Mi'ihen Highroad. I'll really never forget this place…"

      "Is it because of our first date here?" Gippal asked.

      Rikku shakes her head "No. It's because of my clumsiness."

      "Huh? What do you mean?"

      The Al Bhed girl told him about the incident in the Mi'ihen Highroad where the machina went haywire and the reason why it happened is because of her clumsiness. She also told him about picking up those chocobo feathers as a punishment.

      "Memorable huh?"

      Rikku nodded. "Yeah. I'll never forgive that tiring punishment." 

      Rikku and Gippal talked more until they reached the Northern part of the Highroad…by the cliff.

      "This is where the hover fell, trying to avoid me."

      Gippal examined the cliff. "Whoa! You'll die for sure if you fell here."

      Rikku chuckled "Yeah…"

      In Besaid, Yuna and Tidus are cuddling Vidina.

      "It's really cute to have a little Wakka in here." Tidus said, carefully pinching Vidina's cheek.

      "A little Wakka you say?" a familiar voice said. 

      "Hey!" Tidus greeted "Little Vidina's really cute. Reminds me of someone named Wakka!"

      Wakka scratched his head "Nah! Do I really look like him?"

      Yuna and Tidus nodded. 

      Back to the Highroad, the lovers are still there in the cliff, spending precious moments together.

      "Gippal did you ever have plans of getting married?"

      The guy was shocked because of Rikku's question "Yeah of course! Why? Wanna get married now?"

      "No. We're too young for that. I think I'll enjoy this kind of life first."

      "You have a point."

      Rikku stands up when she heard something.

      "Something wrong?"

      "I think I heard someone calling me."

      Thinking the one who's calling her was there in the Oldroad, she takes a look down there but she runs out of balance and she suddenly fell. Because it happened so quickly, Gippal didn't manage to hold his girlfriend's hand to save her.

      "RIKKU!!!" Gippal shouted.

      Gippal immediately went to the Travel Agency to ride on the hover. They immediately reached the Oldroad and he saw a worker from the Agency that was there, helping the girl to survive.

      Gippal immediately approached them "Is she alright?"

      "We must bring her to the hospital in Luca immediately or else…she'll die." 

      They immediately went to the hospital in Luca to save Rikku.

      _Holy shit! It's my entire fault! _He cursed himself on what happened to her.

      Yuna and Paine immediately found out what happened to Rikku and now, they're on their way to the hospital.

      Rikku is in the emergency room, treated by the doctors for her to survive. 

      Gippal can't stand still. He's really worried for her.

      _If only I immediately held her hand. I'm sorry, Rikku. _

      Yuna and Paine approached the worried Gippal. 

      "Yuna, Paine, I'm sorry. I didn't do anything to save her. Because of me, she fell onto the cliff. Because of me, she's now suffering. I'm the one who should be in the emergency room."

      "Don't say that. I know that you did everything to save her."

      "I agree with Yuna." Paine said "I'm sure Rikku's not mad with you."

      "Thanks." Gippal showed a weak smile.

**A/N: Your precious reviews ;)**


	2. The Poltergeist

**CHAPTER 2- The Poltergeist**

**((PG-13 for using foul language))**

**Another note: If the dialogue is in Bold Italic…it is Rikku's soul who's trying to speak with her friends.**

      The operation was finally finished. The doctor emerged out of emergency room. Still worried, Gippal hurriedly approached the doctor who performed the operation on Rikku.

      "Hey! How's Rikku? Is she alright now?" 

      "Calm down, sir. We did everything to save her. She's fine now but what she needs is a complete rest. Is she a sphere hunter?"

      Yuna and Paine nodded.

      "You're her friends, right? I advice you that once she regains consciousness, she must not go travel around too much for she needs to recover fully after the accident."

      "How many months that she must rest?" Paine asked.

      "Not too long. Only a month of rest is enough. After a month of rest, she can now do things she normally does."

      "Thank you, doctor." Gippal said.

      "I'm glad that Rikku's fine now. Thanks to your love and affection." Yuna said "She has a reason to be alive and the reason is you. She wants to be with you again."

      "I must apologize to her. If only I managed to save her immediately." Gippal still blames himself although Rikku's OK now.

      Paine shakes her head "You don't need to apologize. I know that Rikku believes that you did your best to save her."

      "Yeah, right." Gippal approached the High Summoner "Can I stay in Besaid first?"

      "Huh?"

      "I want Rikku and me to stay there first. I'll help her recover fast."

      Yuna nodded. "Sure thing. I'm sure Rikku will be glad that you're there with her, helping her to recover."

      Gippal thanked the High Summoner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Meanwhile…

      "AAAACK!!!" Rikku shouted "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!!"

      Rikku finds herself inside a hospital and she can see her body in the hospital bed, still unconscious. She was shocked when she finds out that she's separated from her body.

      "I've heard of a wandering unsent but I'm not dead yet, isn't it? If I'm dead, I still should be inside my body waiting to be sent. AAAH!!!"

      "You're such a poltergeist!" an unknown voice said.

      "Huh? Who are you?"

      "Don't you remember me, my beloved Rikku?" the guy showed himself.

      "Auron!?! What the heck happened to me!?! Tell me!!!" Rikku shouted angrily "I'VE HEARD OF A WANDERING UNSENT BUT THIS THINGS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE, ISN'T IT!?! A SOUL WAS SEPARATED FROM HER BODY!!? YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!"

      But Auron was nowhere to be found. 

      "Aw, bummer!" Rikku said, staring at her unconscious body. "Hey! What if I go back to my body?"

      And Rikku flew down to her body. But before she could return to the body, some sort of a barrier stopped her from coming back. 

      "What the heck? I can't come back to my own body! What should I do!?! How can I explain to him what really happened?" Rikku (the soul) noticed that someone's coming.

_      Probably that person can hear me. Hey it's Yunie and Paine! I'll shout at them._

      "She's still unconscious…" Paine said.

      **_"Yunie!_****_ Paine!"_** Rikku called

      Yuna heard the familiar voice "Rikku? Is that you?"

      "Huh? Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I said she's still unconscious."

      Yuna shakes her head "I think it's just my imagination." she stared at her cousin "I hope you'll be fine now, Rikku. You have a reason to survive, isn't it?" 

      Rikku cried. _They're all concern for me. I just hope you know what really happened to me._

      Yuna and Paine don't know what really happened to their friend.  They don't know that Rikku's soul was knocked out of her body that's why she's still unconscious. 

      _How strange. I've heard of a wandering unsent but I've never heard of a soul that's separated from its body. Why this thing happened to me? Did I do anything wrong to deserve this punishment? Is this another punishment from Rin? No! I doubt that he'll do this thing. Aw bummer! What should I do now? If only someone could help me with my current situation._

      She doesn't know what to do. She can't go back to her own body 'coz of a mysterious barrier that separates her from her body. People thinks that she's unconscious but they don't know what really happened.

      Rikku decided to go outside of the ICU room to check on his boyfriend. He's there, sitting on a bench. Alone…thinking.

      **_"Gippal!"_** Rikku called. _I hope that he could hear me._

      No response. He's so busy thinking of something.

_      Aw bummer. _ Rikku's already starting to lose hope. Suddenly, he heard Gippal mentioned her name. She faced him…

      "Rikku…I'm sorry…because of my stupidity, you're now suffering."

      _Gippal…you don't need to apologize. _Rikku smiled. Gippal is really concern for her that he'd rather go suffer than let Rikku to suffer.

      _But if you're the one who's suffering, I'd also say the same thing. _

      Gippal didn't know that his girlfriend's soul is there beside him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Yuna and Paine told Cid about what happened to Rikku.

      "Tell me where this Gippal is!! I'll smack him for what he did to Rikku!!!" Cid angrily said.

      "But Uncle…you don't need to do it. It's not Gippal's fault. I told you it WAS an ACCIDENT." Yuna said, trying to stop Cid from his plans.

      "Yuna's right, Cid. If I were you, I'll go visit the hospital to check Rikku and not to smack her boyfriend." Paine said "If you do that, Rikku will never forgive you."

      Cid didn't say a single word. They're right, if he'll smack Gippal, probably Rikku will not talk to him forever.

      He suddenly remembered the event last week…when Rikku told him that she got a boyfriend.

      "Pops…I've got something to tell you."

      Cid was reading a book and when he heard that his daughter will say something, he put down his book to listen to her. He asked her what she'll tell him.

      "Pops…meet my boyfriend…Gippal." Rikku nervously said.

      "WHAT!?! YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND ALREADY!?!" Cid angrily shouted 

      "POPS!! I LOVE HIM…WE LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH. WE'RE VERY HAPPY. DAMN IT!! WHY YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!?!" Rikku walked away. Gippal followed him.

      "Rikku…"

      Dinner time…still, Rikku's not on speaking terms with Cid. 

      For everything to be settled again…Cid decided to talk to her after their dinner although he don't like the idea of his daughter for having a boyfriend.

      "What is it this time? If you're telling me that I should go break up with him…I'm sorry but I can't. I really love him and there's nothing that can break our happy relationship…not even you!"

      "STOP! What I'm about to tell you is that…I already accepted your decision to have a boyfriend."

      Rikku smiled "Really, Pops? Are you sure?"

      Cid nodded. Rikku hugs her father. 

      "Thank you." Rikku whispered

      Cid's afraid of losing his daughter that's why he approved of her decision of having a boyfriend. Now, if he's going to smack him…probably Rikku will start to hate him. He'd rather die than losing his daughter. 

      "You have a point…let's go to the hospital to visit Rikku." Cid said.

      Yuna and Paine nodded.

**A/N: Oh o_O such a loving father **


	3. Showing Signs by Accident

**CHAPTER 3-Showing Signs by Accident**

      Rikku's still unconscious. Her soul was still wandering 'coz it was separated from the body. Her loved ones think that it's just normal for her to remain unconscious but they don't know the real reason why she was still unconscious.

      Meanwhile, Gippal was there by her side, waiting for her to regain consciousness. All day and all night, he was there…guarding Rikku. It was the least thing he could do for her, according to him.

      What he didn't know is that Rikku (the soul) was there by his side…crying. _If you only knew…_she said to herself. She tried to show signs but she doesn't have enough courage to do so. She tried to go back to her body yet she was still knocked out by the mysterious barrier.

      Yuna and Paine entered the ICU room. They approached Gippal who hasn't sleep yet because of guarding Rikku.

      "I think you should sleep now. Thanks for guarding her for us." Paine said

      "But Dr. P, I must keep an eye for her."

      "Don't start arguing." Yuna said "If you don't go take a rest, the next time we go here, you're the one in here after Rikku."

      _They're right somehow. _He said. He goes outside of the ICU room. Much to his surprise, Cid was there…sitting in a bench.

      "You!" Cid called

      _I've got a feeling that he'll smack me up. But I'm ready for this_

_      **Damn it!!! I'm sure Pops will smack him up. Shit!! Gippal!! Don't approach him. He'll do something that you do not deserve. **_It was Rikku who's trying to stop her boyfriend. But it seems like no one among them heard her.

      Gippal approached Rikku's father w/out hesitation. He expected that Cid will punch him but…nothing happened.

      _Oh men…get ready for a pain in your face and probably a black eye. _Rikku said to herself.

      "Why don't you go sit down here?"

      Gippal sat down beside him. "What is it? If you're going to punch me…do it now."

      "What the heck are you talking about?"

      "Come on, Cid. I know that you went here to punch me because of what happened."

      Cid shakes his head "I'll not do that…for Rikku's sake."

      "What do you mean?"

      "Yuna and Paine told me not to do it because if Rikku will find out…she'll never forgive me."

      **_One hundred percent true…punch him and I'll never forgive you._ **Rikku said

      "What did you say?" Cid asked

      "Huh? Are you asking me?" Gippal also asked.

      _Ooops__! _Rikku said _Looks like I caused quite a fuss. _

      "Did you hear that? It was Rikku's voice!" Cid said. "That means she has regained consciousness." Cid immediately runs off to go check on Rikku

      "Huh?!?" Gippal was confused. He just followed him.

      "But I heard Rikku's voice!!" Cid furiously said convincing the girls and Gippal that he really heard his daughter's voice

      "Enough!! Rikku's still unconscious...look!!" Paine said…pointing at Rikku's unconscious body lying in the bed.

      _Aw bummer! I can't believe Pops would convince them that he heard my voice. But look…I'm still "unconscious"_

"Uncle Cid…I think it's just a hallucination. You're just too worried for her." Yuna said.

      "Maybe…" Cid scratched his head "I'll go now. I've got to do some important things."

      "See you later then, Uncle Cid." Yuna said "Uhm…you'll not go on Celsius to check on Brother?"

      "No need, Yuna…that kid doesn't need any guidance anymore. I'll let him do everything what he wanted to do so." and he left the ICU room.

      "You're such a sucker, Auron!!" a voice angrily said "What if your plan will not work!?!"

      Auron laughed "That's the problem with you, my dear friend; you don't trust me and my plans."

      "You'll do anything for love huh?"

      "Of course she belongs to me only and no one else. She doesn't deserve Gippal."

      "But you're falling in love with a girl who's so much younger than you. Young enough to be mistaken for your daughter" a voice of a woman said

      "When it comes to love…age doesn't matter" and Auron walked away.

**(A/N: hmm…)**

      Rikku was still guarding her body. She was thinking of a way on how to go back to her body.

      _But first…I have to destroy this mysterious barrier. But how? The barrier is hidden yet so powerful. It separates me from my body and only people down there can approach my body. _

  Rikku was really pissed off. She decided to go outside of the hospital to catch some fresh air and to plan on how she'll disable the mysterious barrier.

      **_"Ah!! The breath of fresh air. Maybe I can think better in here…" _**

      _But first, I have to tell someone about my current situation. But how? No one would believe that I'm separated from my body and they've never heard of this weird kind of situation._

"**_AAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!"_******Rikku shouted.

      "Who's there!?!" a passerby asked.

      No one answered that passerby's question. Thinking it's just her imagination or hallucination, she heads on to the plaza.

      _Phew!! Another problem solved._

      Yuna and Paine were having a conversation at the deck.

      "I'm so worried for Gippal."

      "As if you're the only one worried about him." Paine replied "I'm also worried for him. He almost didn't sleep so that he could keep an eye on Rikku."

      "Yeah…I hope he should watch out for his health too. What if he's the one will be brought to the hospital? Rikku sure will do the same thing."

      Paine flipped her hair. "Anything for the loved one."

      "You're right."

      "First goal: kidnap Rikku's soul" Auron said.

      He found out that Rikku's soul was wandering in the plaza in Luca. He immediately went there to go get her.

      "Poor thing. Gippal will not be able to know what my plans on his girlfriend are."

      At the Farplane Abyss, the dead people who were aware of Auron's plans were so worried for the innocent Al Bhed girl.

      "This thing never happened in the entire history of Spira: a dead is in love with a living human and will go back just to get what he wants!!" Jecht said "I can't believe that my good friend Auron, is in love with his fellow ex-guardian yet that girl is so young you'll mistaken her as daughter of Auron. Shit!! What should we do to stop him!?! And Gippal, who doesn't know every single detail about Auron's plans, will also suffer from his hands."

      "I also felt the same way, my dear friend." Braska said "What if Yuna will eventually find this one out?"

      "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN!! For Yuna to find out Auron's plans. For her to stop him."

      "Don't worry." Maester Kinoc said "I'm sure the Al Bhed girl is doing anything before Auron will eventually hurt her. I know everything about his plans. I know much more than you do."

      "Huh!?! What do you know?" Jecht and Braska both asked

      "Rikku must return to her body immediately or else…"

      "Or else what!?!"

**A/N: I'll leave you there…hanging BWAHAHAHAHA!! :-D**

**Please submit your precious reviews…**


	4. Returned

**CHAPTER 4- RETURNED**

**A/N: oO WTF!?!**

      Six weeks has passed by after the incident. Rikku's still unconscious. Her soul was still thinking of the way to go back to her body to regain consciousness.

      Yuna and Paine asked the doctor if it was normal for someone who underwent an operation hasn't regained consciousness.

      "It's already 6 weeks since that operation…" Yuna said

      Gippal suddenly entered the doctor's office.

      "Gippal?"

      "Can we just take Rikku home?"

      "Doctor? Is it alright if we bring her home although she's still unconscious?" Paine asked

The doctor nodded. "Just be sure to tell me if there are signs of improvement."

      "Thank you." Gippal said.

      "What should we do to help her?" Jecht asked

      "I don't even know. Auron won't tell me." Maester Kinoc said

      "Where is he?"

      "He went to search for the wandering soul."

      "OH NO!!!!"

      "There you are!" Auron said. He was about to go near Rikku when she suddenly flies away."

      "Are you nuts? You can run…you can fly…but you can't hide from me."

      Rikku reached the hospital and she finds her body being carried by Gippal. Thinking that she can go to her body, she tried to enter. She was surprise when she was not hurt and she got back successfully.

      Rikku finally regained consciousness. She saw Gippal…carrying him…smiling at her.

      "I'm glad that you're back." Gippal said. "Sorry if I didn't save you."

      "Forget it. What matters most is that I'm back from my body."

      "Huh?"

      "Oh…I mean I'm back and I can now spend more time with you than with the hospital bed."

      Gippal and Rikku walked together back to the Celsius…Yuna and Paine welcomed them.

      "I see that the princess has gained consciousness" Yuna said "Welcome back, Rikku."

      "Yunie…Paine!!"

      "Nice to see you again, Rikku. But there's one more thing that you need to know."

      "What is it? I lose a respect point again?"

      Paine shakes her head "Not about respect points…the doctor told us six weeks ago that once you regained consciousness, you must rest for a month."

      "WHAT!!!!!"

      "It's a surprise that you finally regained consciousness, Miss Rikku." it was the doctor. "OK…you can now do things you usually do since you got a complete rest."

      Rikku danced "Really? How nice!"

      "We've got to go now. Thanks for everything." Yuna said.

      "You said there's a barrier but how come the girl managed to return to her body?" Jecht asked.

      Maester Kinoc was walking back and forth when he saw a mysterious crystal ball. He touched it and suddenly, he finds himself trapped in a hidden barrier.

      "What the?"

      "A hidden barrier!" a young child said. It was the fayth.

      "You're the fayth, right?" Braska said

      The young kid nodded

      "Tell us! What's this crystal for?" Braska asked.

      "It creates a hidden yet powerful barrier to anyone who touches this mystical ball. But it looks like Auron got a different kind of this mystical ball. The one Kinoc got is not the one Auron currently possesses."

      Kinoc released his grip on the ball and the barrier was gone. "Phew…I thought I'll go stay in that barrier forever."

      "I heard you said Auron got a different kind of mystical ball…what's the difference then?"

      "Jecht…the one Auron got is the mystical ball w/c separates the body from his or her soul."

      "Huh? Sure I don't get your explanation."

      "That mystical ball Auron gains control of is much more different from the one Kinoc found. This one is much more powerful. Not only it can create a hidden shield but it can also separate the body and the soul-similar to what happened to Rikku. In order to do the body-soul separation…you must speak the correct spell for it."

      "So if Auron got this mystical ball…how come Rikku successfully returned to her body? You said that the soul can't go back because there's a hidden barrier."

      "In order for the barrier to remain as long as you want…you must always speak the spell every morning and you must bring it wherever you go so that the barrier will not vanish. Looks like Auron forgot to speak the spell or maybe he forgot to bring it."

      Rikku and Gippal were at the Besaid beach…

      "Sorry…"

      "Gippal…how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to say sorry? It's not your fault why I got hurt. It's because of my clumsiness."

      "But I didn't save you…" Rikku covered the guy's lips with her fingers

      "Gippal…"

     He removed the girl's fingers and he suddenly kissed her. Rikku was a bit surprised but she suddenly gives in to the sensation. If she pulled away before, this time, there's no turning back.****

**(A/N: Oh oO)**

      "What the hell happened?" Auron angrily asked. He searched in his pocket for the mystical ball…but it's nowhere to be found. "Bah! I'll not allow her to be with him! She only belongs to me!"

      Auron decided to go back to the Farplane to go search for the mystical ball.

      _Now I know why she successfully went back to her body. But it doesn't mean my plan will be ruined. Once I got the mystical ball back, I'll not let go of that thing again and my plan will be successful. Poor Rikku…poor Gippal...enjoy your relationship while you can._

      Jecht, Braska, and Kinoc were all looking for the mystical ball.

      "Is this the mystical ball you're talking about?" Braska showed a violet sphere.

      "Yes, Braska. This is the mystical ball. Destroy it before Auron comes back to look for it."

      They all destroyed the ball as what the fayth instructed them to do so and they were successful.

      "Now…the young Al Bhed girl will not suffer from Auron's plans to get her. That mystical ball can only be found in the city that never sleeps…the Zanarkand…once the place of him, Yuna's true love."

      "I was wondering if he's fine there" Jecht was referring to his son, Tidus.

      "Don't worry, Jecht. I'm sure he's very happy in there."

      "RIKKU!! GIPPAL!!" Yuna shouted.

      Hearing the cousin's voice, Rikku suddenly pulled away from him and trying to act like nothing special happened between them.

      "Did we disturb you?" Yuna asked.

      "Uhm…no!!" Rikku replied and she showed a smile to them…trying to hide her annoyance.

      "What do you need?" Gippal asked

      "Lulu invited us to a special dinner."

      "I see…" Rikku said "Tell her we'll come later on."

      "OK. See you there!" Yuna left without hesitation.

      "You can lie on her but not to me." Gippal said

      "What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

      Suddenly, he tickled the girl "Nothing, Rikku. Ignore it."

      "The heck!!" Rikku giggled. "You're taking advantage of me"

      "What? Why would I do that, cutie?"

      "Oh come on! Don't start on me!!"

      Gippal stopped tickling Rikku "You know…I really missed doing this thing"

      "Me, too. I got bored when I was not in my body."

      "What did you say?"

      "Oh nothing, Gippal. What I mean is that I miss you…"

      "I miss you, too." Gippal smiled.

      The lovers stayed there for a little longer. And then they decided to go to Lulu's tent to have a dinner with them. Rikku was so excited seeing little Vidina again. For six weeks that she was not in her body, she missed pinching the little baby's nose and cheek.

**A/N: This one really sucks. I'm sorry if this is not as good as the first story -- Anyways, please submit your reviews.**


	5. Is this Love or is it Stupidity?

**CHAPTER 5- Is This Love or is it Stupidity?**

**A/N: This has been bugging off my mind for days…oO**

**Out of the Kindness of my Heart, I decided to put this one up immediately :D**

      "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" Auron shouted "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!"

      "Calm down Auron…calm down" Kinoc said "We all do this for everyone's sake."

      "CALM DOWN!!?!! You all destroyed my plans. You all don't want me to be happy!!"

      "Of course we want you to be happy…but you want someone to suffer just to get your happiness…that's not funny anymore. There are other ways to be happy…" it was the fayth in the Macalania Temple.

      "There are other ways to be happy…much better than your plans…being happy without involving violence or pain or suffering."

      "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU CONVINCE ME TO STOP THIS, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE…BUT I'LL STICK TO MY PLANS!!"

      "Er…what should we do?" Braska asked.

      "We'll do nothing but to pray that he'll change his mind."

      After enjoying the dinner, Rikku and Gippal are having some nice moments in the bonfire.

      "I love you, Rikku."

      "I love you, too."

      "Coming with me to Djose? They all wanted me to go there to check what's going on there."

      "Sure, why not? Besides we've got nothing to do tomorrow."

      "Then it is settled. Tomorrow morning then."

      Rikku yawned. "I'll go to bed now." Rikku kissed Gippal on the lips.

      "Good night."

      "What should we do now? Auron said he'll stick to his plans. Rikku and Gippal will suffer again." Jecht asked.

      "Yeah…and we don't know that he had another mystical ball. He sure prepared very well for his happiness."

      "Jecht…Braska…what should we do now?"

      "But you're the fayth right?"

      "Although we're the fayth…sometimes we can't provide the perfect solution. We can't also provide an answer to a question like this one."

      "Yuna must find out about Auron's plans on her cousin. But how?"

      Rikku suddenly finds herself in a very dark room. She called her friends but there's no response. She decided to explore more. She saw a light. She followed it but someone blocked her path. It was Auron.

      "Auron? What the heck are you doing in here? What is this place?"

      Auron didn't answer the girl's questions.

      "Wake up!"

      "Huh?" and Rikku really waked up._ Another dream. Another weird dream. _

      "That's not a dream. It's for real my beloved Rikku."

      "Auron?"

      "You seem surprised, my dear. Now I'm here to have you back."

      "What the heck do you ever mean? You're not even my ex-boyfriend!"

      Auron chuckled "Yeah but starting today…I'll be your lover."

      He whispered something…suddenly, the mystical ball lit.

      "What the…" Rikku closed her eyes.

      "Now…be separated again!! This time you'll not go back forever!!"

      "AAAAAH!!!!"

      Yuna and Paine both heard the scream of their friend so they got up and head on to Rikku's tent.

      On the other hand, Gippal who was sleeping in Tidus' tent also heard the scream so he got up and head on also to his girlfriend's tent.

      But it's too late. Auron's gone…also Rikku's soul.

      "RIKKU!! WAKE UP!!" Yuna cried

      "Shit! What the hell happened in here?" Gippal angrily asked. "RIKKU!!"

      No response from the Al Bhed girl.

      "Paine! Tell Buddy that we need to go to Luca Hospital RIGHT NOW." Yuna said

      "Right on!"

      **_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME? LET ME GO, ASSHOLE!!"_** Rikku whined.

      "Are you talking to me?

      **_"Just let me go!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!" _**

      "Shut up!!" Auron shouted "Don't worry you'll learn to like me."

      Rikku remained speechless. She doesn't know what to do. Her soul was separated again from her body.

      **_"Can you just explain to me why are you doing this to me? You're dead…while me…alive…living peacefully with my friends and with my boyfriend. Why are you ruining my life? Why? ANSWER ME!!"_**

****

****"I'm not ruining your life."

      **_"NICE. You're not ruining my life huh? Then what do you call on this stupidity you're doing?"_**

****

****"This is not stupidity my dear. This is called love."

      "NO!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE JUST JOKING!!!" Yuna yelled

      "I'm sorry but she's really dead. It's because of her nightmare. She suffocated and…"

      "This can't be happening." Gippal started to cry. "Rikku…"

      Yuna cried so hard. Tidus comforted her. Paine tried to control the tears that were coming out of her red eyes.

      Gippal was speechless. He still can't believe that Rikku suddenly bid farewell to them…forever. He approached his girlfriend's lifeless body and holds the girl's arm and yelled Rikku's name…asking for an apology.

      They decided to bring her body back to Besaid. They want to say goodbye to her for one last time.

      At the Celsius, Yuna and Paine couldn't stop crying. Tidus was silently crying and Gippal was still speechless…staring at Rikku.

      "I'm sorry…"

      Brother and Buddy were crying as well.

      **_"WHAT THE HECK!?!_****_ I'M IN THE FARPLANE!!"_**

****

      Jecht dragged Auron and asked him what Rikku is doing in here.

      "Of course! My plans…you know! My plans!"

      "Don't you ever realize what you're doing? It's not love! It's craziness!!"

      "Are you saying that this is stupidity? If you're ruining my plans, get lost!"

      "Auron!!"

      Rikku was restless. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted to go home.

      _Psst__! Rikku!_

Rikku heard that voice. It was the fayth. **_"Where are you!?!" _**

      _Be quiet. I'm doing this for your sake. Go on, leave while Jecht is distracting Auron. I'll go meet you in Besaid when you get there…_

_     But what if he founds out that I escaped?_

_      No questions asked. Go on while you still have the chance._

_      Thank you. _Rikku immediately heads on to her way to freedom.

      She successfully escaped in the Farplane. She immediately flies on her way back to Besaid.

      _Yunie__, Paine, Gippal! I'll be back soon!!_

      When she finally reached Besaid…she wondered why everyone in the village was awake in the middle of the night. She approached Yuna who was having a conversation with Wakka and Lulu.

      "What happened? Why did she die unexpectedly?"

      Yuna wiped her eyes and cheek "She got a nightmare."

      Lulu hugged Yuna who is still crying. She also started to cry.

      **_"WHAT!!! THEY'RE ALL WRONG!! I'M ALIVE!! WHY DID THEY THINK THAT I WAS DEAD ALREADY!?!" _**Rikku yelled.

      "It's Auron's fault. Its part of his plans- for people to think that you're dead." it was the fayth who spoke to her while she was in the Farplane.

      "But why? Why is he doing this to me?"

      "I can't answer that question. Ask the planner himself. He has gone crazy. This thing has never happened in the entire history of Spira."

      **_"What should I do!?!"_**

****

      In the Farplane, Auron had found out that Rikku had escaped. Auron blamed Jecht but he denied that he did it to let the girl escape. Auron was now thinking of a way to have the girl back.

      "I hope she was now showing signs to Yuna that she's really ALIVE."

      "Yeah…before it's too late." Braska replied.

      "He's successful. He managed to explain everything to the girl." the fayth said. "She must grab the opportunity while she can…before Auron do his plans…"

**A/N: Ah this is all much better. --**

**You know…the reviews ;)**


	6. Revelation of the Soul

**CHAPTER 6- Revelation of the Soul**

**A/N: The author was rather uhm…depressed. NO it's not the correct word…ah whatever! **

**(I was crying when I was thinking of this chapter I don't know why maybe…uhm…is it really necessary to explain it?)**

**As you can see, I'm always updating immediately. Not only because I don't want my readers to leave them waiting but because June is fast approaching. It means that school's just around the corner and I'll not be able to update my stories. OK I'll shut up now!!**

**On to the story:**

      Rikku sighed. She doesn't know how to explain to them what really happened.

     "This is the only way. You must tell them that you're not really dead yet."

      **_"What if they don't believe me?"_**

****

****"It'll not hurt if you try. Besides, this is the only solution I've been thinking of…"

      **_"If this is the only way, I'll do it."_**

      "Man…what should I tell them?

      The day for praying for Rikku's sending has come.

      _Oh man! They'll send me now to the Farplane._

"Don't worry; the sending will not be successful. You're not really dead yet."

      **_"Right…I'm not really dead. I'll show up to Yunie first before to everyone else…after the sending…"_**

****

****"Hey! There were supposed to be pyreflies coming out of her body, right?" a villager asked

      Yuna nodded. They all wondered why there's no single pyrefly that's coming out of her body.

      **_"That's because I'm not really dead yet." _**Rikku said.

      No one heard Rikku's explanation…except for Yuna and Paine.

      Yuna and Paine stared at each other as if they're reading each other's thoughts.

      "Excuse me…people of this village…I think we'll bring her body to the Celsius first. Brother wanted to say goodbye to her for one last time."

      The villagers agreed. Lulu and Wakka wondered why.

      Yuna and Paine brought the lifeless body. The two girls shake the girl's body.

      "Rikku! This is not a good joke. Tell us that you're not really dead yet. Wake up!" Yuna cried.

      **_"This is one damn corny joke." _**Rikku said. **_"Don't shake my body. You can't see me but you can hear me. And I'm not there in my body. I need your help right now."_**

****

****"Rikku? Where have you been?"

      **_"Yunie…Paine…this is one heck stupid situation. I got separated from my body."_**

      "WHAT?!?" Yuna and Paine both yelled.

      **_"Yes…stupid isn't it? And the one behind that stupid thingy was Auron…"_**

****

****"Auron? But he's dead isn't it?"

**_      "Yeah but he wanted me to suffer…me and Gippal."_**

      "Why? Why he's doing this?"

      Paine was speechless. She doesn't know what to say.

      "He's doing this because of love." a familiar voice said.

      "You? You knew everything that's behind this?" Yuna asked.

      The fayth nodded. "Auron just wanted to settle down and to keep an eye on her but when he found out that she got a boyfriend…he become crazy…in other words…he got hurt and jealous. Your father and _his _father tried to calm him down but nothing happened. Since then, he thought of a plan to have her back."

      Yuna can't believe. Paine asked the fayth if there's something they can do to help her.

      Before he could answer Paine's question, the fayth explained everything how Rikku's soul was separated from her body. And he answered the warrior's question.

      "Are you saying that we must destroy the mystical ball immediately?"

      "Yes, Paine. Before anything worse could happen to her. I don't know what his other plans are but please do as what I've told you"

      **_"Do you think I could enter Yuna's body? I mean, can I use her body to communicate with others?" _**

**      "Can't say.** But I think it'll not hurt if you try."

      Auron was walking back and forth in the Farplane, thinking of a way to have Rikku to come back here. Jecht and Braska just kept an eye on their friend.

      "Do you think the plan will work?" Jecht whispered

      "I hope so." Braska replied

      What the three didn't know is that someone was observing them. A beautiful red haired girl. She stared at Auron for the long time. Sadness filled her eyes.

      "Auron…"

**(A/N: Who could it be? oO)**

      "Whoa! I can't believe it. I entered to her body successfully." Rikku enthusiastically said

      "But what we can still see is Yuna. No traces of you, Rikku." Paine said.

      "That's not important, Paine. Do you think Yunie will imitate the gestures I used to do? I'm sure people will easily recognize me through my voice and my gestures."

      "Do you actually think Gippal will help you?" Paine was curious

      "I just hope so. You're the only ones who can save me from this damn situation. I'm really tired of it."

      "Huh? Do you mean this thing already happened to you before?"

      Rikku nodded. "Yes…after the operation…I got separated from my body. That's the reason why I was unconscious for the past six weeks."

      Paine didn't respond. She got to thinking.

      "What is it?" the fayth asked.

      "Rikku! You said someone called you and you don't who…right?"

      "Yeah, you're right. Why?"

      "I've been thinking. Maybe Auron was behind the accident."

      "What made you think so?" Rikku asked

      "Maybe he really planned everything from the accident to the separation of your soul. He called you. And because no one was there other than you and Gippal…you take a look at the cliff, thinking that the one who called is in the Oldroad, and you run out of balance. Thus, when you fell onto the cliff, Auron did everything according to his plan."

      "Are you saying that the accident and her separation from the body are all connected?" the fayth asked.

      Paine nodded. "Probably. But whatever his plans are, we must do everything to stop it."

      In the Farplane, the girl who was watching them showed up to Jecht and Braska. The two immediately recognized her.

      "It's you! What's up?" Jecht greeted the girl.

      "Long time no see and hear." Braska said

      "Yeah. I've been rather…uh…lonely in here."

      "We've been here for a long time but why you're not showing yourself to us?"

      The girl chuckled "Nothing. Let's just say uhm…hehe…nah…never mind."

      "OK if you say so. Want me to call Auron?"

      "No…I think he's busy with something."

      The girl noticed that the two were worried "Is there anything wrong?"

      "You're going to the cabin to speak to him?" Paine asked.

      "Yeah…I think he needs to find out about this weird situation. I don't want to see him grieving forever because of the wrong news."

      "You have a point though. Let's go."

      Rikku (who was in Yuna's body.) and Paine went to the cabin of the Celsius to speak with Gippal.

      "Dr. P! What's up to?" Gippal said.

      _You're trying to be happy but I can see that you're still grieving._ Rikku almost cried.

      "We've got something to tell you." Paine said.

      "What is it?"

      "About Rikku…"

      Gippal gazed at Rikku's lifeless body.

**A/N: You know…you know…YOU KNOW!! LOL…**


	7. Damsel in Distress?

**CHAPTER 7- Damsel in Distress?******

**A/N: Hmm…looks like something nice is going to happen. Is it going to be nice or nasty or what? Just read on to find out for yourselves. NYAHAHA!!**

**Afraid to have a case, I'm going to disclaim again…I DON'T OWN FFX2!!!!**

**On to the story**

      Rikku, who was inside her cousin's body, decided that she'll let Gippal know everything that is needed to know.

      "I'm going back to Djose. You're just wasting my time." Gippal annoyingly said.

      Rikku couldn't control the tears anymore.

      "Rikku…" Paine whispered.

      "Why are you crying, Yuna?" Gippal asked.

      On impulse, Rikku approached him and kissed him on the lips.

      Thinking it was Yuna who kissed him; Gippal pulled away and slapped her without hesitation.

      "Gippal! What do you think you're doing? She's not Yuna…she's Rikku" Paine explained.

      "Are you trying to cheer me up? If that's so, this is one heck stupid thing."

      "But Gippal! This is really me…Rikku! I'm not really dead yet. You don't know what really happened to me!"

      Gippal approached Rikku "Nice! Since when have you learned to imitate your dead cousin? And this is one damn stupid joke!"

      What they didn't know is that Tidus was watching at them. He thinks that it was Yuna whom he saw kissing Gippal, he suddenly left.

      Rikku wiped her eyes and she suddenly changed to her default dresssphere, the Thief dresssphere. Much to her amazement, Rikku had fully taken over her cousin's body after she sphere changed.

      "Now…is this a joke?" Rikku angrily asked.

      "Rikku…it's really you" Gippal was surprised. "Let me explain…"

      "Enough! I can't believe you'll do this thing to me! I can't believe that you guys are all the same! Never care what really happened to your special someone..." Rikku cried

      Gippal moved closer to her "I'm sorry!"

      "Stop persuading me, jerk! You said you're going back to Djose and that we're wasting your time, right? So go ahead and forget about our relationship! You're just using me after all right?"

      "What the heck are you trying to say?" Gippal asked "Look, Rikku! Is there a reason why would I use you? I love you so much."

      Rikku shakes her head "Love me? But you already dumped me a while ago so go on leave me alone. I think I better enjoy being dead than being with you…"

      Rikku walks away. Paine followed her. Gippal tried to follow her but Brother said they already reached the Djose Temple so he left the airship and entered the temple.

      "Paine…I'm losing hope. I really wanted to die. I want nothing but death."

      "Rikku…"

      Auron found out that Gippal dumped Rikku. He was amazed.

      "Looks like everything's fine according to my plan. I never expected that this thing would happen between those ill-fated couple. And now I'll work on my next project-brainwashing Rikku. Yes, I'll brainwash her and I'll tell her that she really belongs to me."

      The red-haired girl heard everything Auron said. She cried.

      _Have you forgotten about us?_

      "Are you saying that I kissed Gippal?"

      "Yuna! Don't deny it! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

      "Please! Let me explain. I'm not the one who kissed him…"

      "And then who kissed him? A decoy? Come on, Yuna! You can lie on other people but not to me."

      Yuna looked straight at Tidus' eyes "Look at my eyes…do you think I can look straight at your eyes if I'm lying."

      Tidus gazed at the High Summoner's eyes. _She's not lying._

      "Convinced?" Yuna asked.

      "But who kissed him?"

      **_"It's me. I entered Yunie's body. Since I didn't changed to my default dresssphere, the one you saw was Yunie…not me. I can only take over to her body completely when I'll sphere change to Thief dresssphere."_**

****

****"Rikku? Where are you? I thought you're dead."

      "Allow us to explain." Paine said.

      "We can't believe that you were actually replaced…" Braska said…comforting the red haired girl.

      "I thought…I thought when he'll be here…I'll be happy again…and our past…" she sobbed.

      "Don't worry…I'm sure everything will be settled again…" Jecht said.

      Meanwhile…Auron will now preparing everything for his brainwash operation.

      **_"Yunie…Paine…do you think if ever I go to Djose…everything will be settled between us…I mean between me and Gippal?"_**

****

****"It's a possibility." Paine replied

      "You're going to Djose?" Yuna asked.

      Rikku nodded. She explained to them that she'll go talk to Gippal for everything will be settled.

      "I sure hope so just be sure to apologize because you really said offending words to him…"

      **_"Yeah…"_**

      "Brother!"

      "Yes, Paine?"

      "We're going to Djose."

      "Right on!!!!!"

      After a few minutes, they already reached Djose Temple, the headquarters of the Machine Faction.

      "We're here!" Brother yelled.

      "Come on!" Paine said.

      Rikku entered Yuna's body. "Sure thing."

      Brother entered the Cabin of the Celsius. Much to his amazement, he saw his sister.

      "Rikku? You entered Yuna's body?"

      "Yep. I can't enter in my own body right now because of the mysterious barrier and Yuna said I could use her body."

      "Fruy! Ysywehk!" (Whoa! Amazing!)

      "Sure Brother was really amazed."

      "We have little time left so we need to hurry…before things could get worst…"

      Rikku and Paine jumped down. The guards of the headquarters welcomed them.

      "Howdy! Where's Gippal?" Paine asked.

      _I can't just easily explain to them that I'm really alive. We need to talk to him privately._ Rikku said to herself.

      "Uhm…him? He's in his room…in the left part."

      "Thanks…"

      Rikku and Paine entered the temple. They stopped at the middle part of the room.

      "This is it, Rikku…do what you needed to do."

      "Yes…"

      Luckily, the Al Bhed who were working there is in the Chamber of the Fayth, working with some machina parts so Rikku quickly grabbed this opportunity to sphere change to her normal dresssphere.

      "I'll go now…"

      Paine nodded. "I'll go distract the people who'll enter here."

      "Where are you going Auron?" Jecht asked.

      "Where else but to my love. I'll go now and finish everything that's not finished."

      "Oh my goodness…you sure don't have plans on stopping this craziness? You already ruined Rikku and Gippal's relationship yet you're not satisfied."

      "Braska…that wasn't part of my plan. If ever you're going to stop me again, you're wasting my time…"

      Rikku was still there in front of Gippal's room. Seems like she was a bit nervous. But she must go and mustn't waste time.

      Rikku opened the door "Gippal! I'm here to…"

      She stopped talking when she saw Gippal and Nhadala kissing. Nhadala suddenly pulled away to him.

**(A/N: What the!?! The history was repeated!)**

"Rikku?" Gippal was surprised

      He was about to approach her when Rikku walked away…crying.

      "RIKKU!"

      Paine followed the Al Bhed girl. The guards were too busy chatting that's why they didn't notice the two girls who were running away.

      At the cabin of Celsius, Paine's listening to Rikku's regrets.

      "I can't believe that I'm just one of his damsels in distress. He'll persuade you…he'll use soothing words just to seduce a girl and when a girl finally gives in he'll use the girl to satisfy his sex crave (WTF!? Is there such craving?) And when he doesn't want the girl…he'll dump her like a toy…just what he did to me."

      "Rikku…"

      "Gippal's true colors were finally revealed. I don't want to see him again. I really regret the day that I fell in love with him…my thoughts were right somehow…that Gippal's a stupid jerk, a jackass, an asshole."

      "Hello, girls! Nice to see you again…" it was Auron.

      "Auron!?!" Rikku was surprised. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

      "I'm here to do my plans!" Auron startled.

**A/N: The reviews…:-D**


	8. She's Back but

**CHAPTER 8- She's back but…**

**A/N:** **Things are starting to get uhm…complicated.**

**And again, I don't own FFX2…my only possession here is THE STORY and non-FFX2 characters in here.**

**I'd been rather uh addicted to Devil May Cry 2 right now…I finished Lucia's disc already and right now I'm working on Dante's Disc. Yay!**

**I'll not tell you who the heck the red-haired girl is…don't worry, loves, you're going to meet her in Chapter 9 **

**Enough of the nonsense A/Ns…on to the story!!**

      "Rikku?" Gippal murmured. He saw Rikku…standing…looks like she was waiting for him.

      Without hesitation, Gippal approached her. He was about to hug her when…

      "Rikku? What the heck are you doing?" Rikku stabbed him with the help of her dagger.

      "Just some revenge." Rikku unleashed an evil laugh. And someone appeared behind her, he put his arm in the girl's shoulder.

      "Let's go." and they suddenly disappeared.

      "WHAT THE!?!" Gippal yelled "A dream. What does it mean?"

      Gippal stood up and opens the door. He went outside of the temple to grab some fresh air. He was still thinking of his weird dream…

      _It was more of a vision._ He thought. _Seems like there's another trouble coming and…_he suddenly stopped thinking when someone called him. It was the Al Bhed guard.

      "Something wrong?"

      "Nothing…just forget it. Leave me alone for a while."

      Gippal cried. _Because of my stupidity…I lose her. But I must fight for my feelings. I love her so much._

      "Please let go of her!" Paine said.

      Auron have Rikku's soul as hostage. "Sorry but this is part of my plan."

      **_"Let me go, buster!" _**Rikku yelled.

      "What the heck happened? There are some things that I don't really understand…" Yuna said…while catching her breath.

      "We must do something!"

      "What about Gippal? He dumped Rikku and I'll never forgive him for that!"

      "We'll take care of that later. Now, we must focus on how we could help Rikku!"

      Rikku is trying to escape

     **_ "Let me go! PLEASE!!" _**Rikku yelled.

      She wanted to call Gippal to ask for help but she suddenly remembered what she saw in Djose…and what he did to her. She cried.

      _Why would I bother him? I'm of no use to her anymore. Probably he's with new D.I.D. I can handle this alone…without him!_

      "We're here"

      _The Farplane! Damn it! Please anywhere but here!_

      Yuna and Paine were at the Luca for Brother wanted to watch the Sphere Break tournament. They didn't participated for they were thinking of a way to save Rikku from Auron.

      Coincidentally, Gippal was also there for he was invited by Rin. Luckily, he saw the two girls and he immediately approached them.

      Yuna and Paine both glared at him.

      "Calm down, girls! Please let me explain!"

      Yuna was about to prepare her guns when Paine stopped her.

      '"Try to control your anger, Yuna." Paine whispered.

      "Please?"

      Yuna and Paine nodded.

   "Complete!"

      Rikku's soul was unconscious. Auron ordered the mystical ball to release the barrier. And Rikku successfully went back to her body. Auron laughed.

      "Now, no one's gonna stop me!"

      Rikku finally regained consciousness. But there's something different in her eyes.

      _Go! And do as what I have told you. _A voice said. It was Auron who gave orders to Rikku.

      "I…will…"

      "We've forgiven you but it's not our job that we'll decide for Rikku. She has the final decision."

      "I have a bad feeling about this one…" Gippal murmured

      "Huh?" Paine wondered.

      "Nothing…nothing." Gippal answered "I just remembered my dream…it's some sort of vision."

      "Vision?"

      "A vision…something bad will happen…and it has something to do with Rikku…and the guy with red coat…"

      "The guy…with red coat…" Yuna tried to think who he is "Right…its Auron…what about him?"

      "Well…"

      "Did he really do that?" the red-haired girl asked.

      "Sorry…we're not able to stop him. Seems like he had really forgotten about it. He's really in love with her…" Jecht explained.

      "Oh my…what should we do?"

      "The only thing we could do is to pray that everything will be fine soon enough."

      _Try to act normal. Don't let them notice that you're under my powers._ Auron instructed.

      Rikku followed his instructions. She approached Yuna, Paine, and Gippal who were having a conversation. She greeted them.

      "Rikku?"

      "Surprise!" Rikku said

      Gippal just stared at her. She was so much different from the Rikku he saw in his dreams. He greeted her but Rikku just ignored him.

      _Huh? Why do I have this strange feeling?_ Gippal said to himself.

      "Yuna! Paine!" Rikku hugged the two girls.

      "Group hug? I'm on it!" Paine said.

      "I really missed you!"

      When Yuna hugged her, she suddenly felt that there's something wrong with her cousin.

      _Strange…why did I suddenly felt this very strange feeling? As if…there's something wrong with her._

      Yuna asked Rikku if there's something wrong. Rikku shakes her head.

      _Rikku! Go on and bring them to Celsius and do your assassination project!_

The Al Bhed girl heard that voice again. Without hesitation, she told them that she wanted to go back to Celsius. She also invited Gippal.

      Gippal knew that Rikku's still mad at him so he doubted Rikku's invitation. To confirm his suspicion, he accepted her invitation.

      At the Celsius, Rikku told them that they go meet her in the deck.

      "I wanted to tell you something there…"

      Yuna immediately said what's on her mind.

      "You felt a strange feeling when you hugged her?" Gippal asked.

      Yuna nodded. "Yeah…as if there's really something wrong with her as if she's not the real Rikku."

      "I have a feeling that Auron was behind all this…" Paine said.

      "Just prepare if something nasty happens during our conversation with her."

      They all went to the deck. What they didn't know is that Rikku and her dagger was waiting for their blood.

      "Rikku?"

      "Oh…sooner than I expected. Did you already say goodbye to your loved ones?"

      "What?" Gippal asked.

      Rikku does her battle pose "Because today is judgment day! All of you will die!"

      They were all surprised by Rikku's actions. They don't know what to do.

      "Rikku! Stop this! This is stupidity!!!" Yuna yelled.

      "Stupidity? Ha!"  Rikku attacked Yuna

      Yuna managed to avoid Rikku's attack.  Paine was about to attack Rikku when Yuna stopped her.

      "Why?"

      "Paine, you wanna see her die?"

      "She's not the real Rikku!"

      "Gippal approached Rikku but she stabbed him on the stomach. He managed to grab her arm to stop her but she struggled to release herself.

      "Rikku! What the heck are you doing to him?"

      _Rikku kill them…NOW! _Auron yelled.

      Auron thought that only Rikku could hear her but what he didn't know is that Yuna can hear him giving orders to her cousin.

      "RIKKU!!! NO!! DON'T EVER DARE DO IT!!! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!!" Paine yelled.

      _Poor creatures.__ They didn't know that she's under my spell. Rikku will not listen to them for she'll only listen to me._

**A/N: WAHAHAHA!! SEE? I TOLD YOU! THINGS ARE GOING TO BE ONE HECK NASTY**

**Short, isn't it? The real fun starts on the future chapters BWAHAHAHA!! LOL…**

**Leave a review…please? puppy dog eyes**


	9. In His Past

**CHAPTER 9- From His Past**

**A/N: You're going to meet her…the red-haired girl in the Farplane!!**

**GLOMP!!!**

**Give me more hugs!! Please? puppy dog eyes**

**And I apologize that I haven't updated this story immediately.**

**On to the Story:**

      Auron didn't know that Yuna can hear him giving orders to Rikku.

      Rikku, on the other hand, was about to kill Yuna when Gippal shot her left arm. He's using Yuna's gun.

      Rikku grinned "What? You're going to kill me! I can't believe that you'll actually do that to me!?"

      Paine noticed that blood was dripping out of Gippal's stomach…where Rikku have stabbed him earlier. Without hesitation, she changed to White Mage dresssphere and she started to tend to her friend's wounds.

      "Don't mind me, Paine! I can do the healing later. You…must help Rikku!" Gippal said

      "Rikku! What the heck are you doing? Have you gone insane? Why you're attacking us? We're your friends and Gippal's your boyfriend. She…" Yuna stopped talking for Rikku stabbed her in her arm.

      _She can't hear you. Poor thing! _Auron said

      _Damn! Rikku's under his spell and she can't hear us._ Yuna said to herself

"Yuna!" Paine yelled. She changed back to her default dresssphere. She approached the Al Bhed girl.

      But before she could say anything, Rikku also attacked her. She stabbed Paine and she suddenly jumped ship.

      "COME BACK HERE!!!!!" Yuna yelled.

      Yuna stood up and she changed to White Mage dresssphere. She started to heal her wounds and then she healed Paine and Gippal.

      "Thanks, Yuna." Paine said "What's wrong with her? Why she wanted to kill us?"

      "Not Rikku…Auron."

      "Huh?" Gippal asked.

**(Seems like in this part, the White Mage dresssphere is so damn famous)**

      "Rikku! Why you didn't finish those slugs off?" Auron said

      "Auron! Don't be so excited. I have better plans of finishing them. Just wait, OK?"

      "Good, Rikku. I'll wait for you finishing stroke.

      Rikku smirked.

      "You mean…Rikku's under his spell?" Gippal asked.

      "Hell, yes. But what Auron didn't know is that I could hear him what he was telling Rikku. And his one and only order is…to kill us." Yuna explained. "And ever since she hugged us, I could really feel it and even her words…even the way she calls me. Rikku fondly calls me Yunie, not Yuna."

      "But why? Why did that guy do such thing?"

      "Simple explanation, Gippal." Paine said "Auron was aware that we're approve of your relationship with Rikku and he did know that if ever he takes Rikku away from us, we're attacking him and we'll try to stop him but if he ever had control of Rikku, things are a lot easier…Rikku can do anything Auron wanted without complaining."

      "What can we do to save her?" Yuna asked.

      "We're going to the Farplane…maybe we could find answers in there."

      "Great idea, Gippal. I'll go ask Brother to bring us to Guadosalam."

      "Rikku…I'll save you…promise…" Gippal murmured.

      "Great! They're going in here!" Jecht said.

      "Then…we must tell them everything we knew about Auron and his evil plans."

      "Wait…" it was the red-haired girl.

      "Yes?"

      "Are you saying that Rikku's friends are going in here?"

      Braska nodded.

      "Really? Then let me be the one to speak with them…they're the only ones who could help me…" she cried.

      "Braska…"

      "Agreed. Go and tell them…there might be a possibility that they'll help you. Just tell them the way to save the Al Bhed girl…"

      The red-haired girl thanked Braska and Jecht and then she left to do her task.

**(A/N: This is it, my loves!!! Oh yeah!!! I'm so happy!!)**

**OK I'll shut up now!**

      "We're here!" Brother yelled.

      Yuna immediately headed to the Bridge

      "Yuna! You sure you can find answers in the Farplane?" Brother asked.

      She nodded "It's the only place I know where to find answers…"

      "Just call us if there's a problem…" Buddy said.

      "Right on!"

      Yuna, Paine, and Gippal finally reached the Guadosalam. Tromell, the new leader of the Guado, welcomed them.

      "High Summoner Yuna! What a surprise…"

      "We have no time left for some welcome entourage…" Paine said

      "Sorry about that. Paine has a point though. We're here to go to the Farplane. I'm in need to see someone."

      "I see." Tromell said. "Very well then…this way please."

      Gippal thanked them and they immediately headed to the Farplane.

      Yuna called on the old scholar, Maechen. No response.

      "Maechen! Please…we need your help." Yuna said.

      A pyrefly showed up. Yuna smiled, thinking Maechen had answered their call. But the one who appeared next to them is not the old scholar…but a tall red-haired girl.

      "Huh?"

      "I'm sorry if ever I surprised you, guys."

      "Who are you? Where's Maechen? I need to talk to him immediately…" Yuna said angrily.

      "Calm down, lady summoner…" the red-haired girl replied.

      "Uhm…you know me?"

      "Of course…because I've been keeping an eye on you…ever since the strange things happened…"

      Gippal was surprised "Uhm…strange things? Are you referring to what happened to Rikku?"

      "Exactly…I know everything…and I know the way on how to have your girlfriend back to normal…but in exchange of a favor…"

      "What favor?" Paine asked.

      "Help me and I'll help you…"

      "Help me…and…I'll help you…" Yuna murmured "So…that means if we help you, you'll help us…"

      "Yeah…" the red-haired girl replied "By the way…let me introduce myself…I am Arlene…"

      "Arlene? Your name sounds familiar to me…" Yuna said

      "I guess you don't remember me anymore. You're just five years old when I left Spira to go here in the lonely place of the Farplane…"

      Yuna tried to remember who Arlene is…she suddenly smiled…

      "You do remember me now, Yuna?"

      "Yes, Arlene…your Auron's fiancée, right?"

      "Former fiancée…"

      "Yeah…when you're gone…he fell in love with my cousin…young enough to be mistaken as his daughter…he really forgotten the memories of you…"

      "I know…that's why I'm here…"

      Paine suddenly spoke "Excuse me, Arlene…"

      "Yes?"

      "Please tell us the way to save our friend…"

      "Uhm…well…of course…you must get the mystical ball from Auron and break it…"

      "Mystical ball? You mean the one he used to separate Rikku's soul to her body?!?"

      "Exactly, Yuna…this mystical ball is so damn powerful…it's so much different from an ordinary mystical ball that is usually found here only in Farplane…it can also control a living person the keeper wishes to control so…"

      Gippal analyzed Arlene's explanation "So the mystical ball Auron currently possesses is not just an ordinary mystical ball…"

      "Correct…and the only way to stop Auron from controlling Rikku is to get that ball from him and destroy it."

      "Thank you, Arlene. But what do we need to do in exchange of the big favor you've done to us?" Yuna asked.

      "Yuna…ever since you're a kid…you were aware that we really love each other, right?"

      Yuna nodded.

      "Please let him remember our past together…although he already forgotten it for a long time…let him remember it…those happy memories of us…" Arlene cried.

      "Arlene…"

      "I don't need to have him back…it's just enough that he'll remember it…I'll be very happy."

      "We'll do what we can, Arlene…thanks for the big help. Gippal, Paine, let's go." Yuna said "Goodbye, we'll meet again…pretty soon."

      The trio left the Farplane…and Arlene. The red-haired girl goes back happily to the Abyss.

      "What are your plans, Yuna? Just make sure that it'll not make me say "I don't like your plan. It sucks." Hmm?" Paine said

      Yuna chuckled "Hey! Those were the exact words that I said when Nooj told us of his plans during our battle with Vegnagun!"

      "I know…I'm just giving you a hint. Make sure that your plan will work."

      Yuna noticed that Gippal's been so quiet.

      "Gippal?"

      "I'm just so worried for Rikku…"

      Yuna tapped Gippal's shoulder "Don't worry. We'll be able to save her from Auron…"

      The Al Bhed guy showed a weak smile.

      "If ever we jump into one of those holes in the Chamber of the Fayth of the temples, I might as well speak to Auron first."

      "Yuna? But you know that idiot won't listen to us…"

      "I have a plan. But I'll make sure that it doesn't sucks."

**A/N: What now? oO**

**The real fun really starts in the next chapter.**

**Satisfied? I already introduced the red-haired girl to you guys.**

**After you've read this part leave a sign that you've read this…please? You'll get a hug from me if you've submitted a review.**

**I'll be back soon, do not worry, guys!**


	10. Saving the One He Loves

**CHAPTER TEN- SAVING THE ONE HE LOVES**

**A/N: It's so obvious to the title what will happen, right so I don't need to explain why such a title. **

**Again, I wanna thank the people who've submitted their reviews. You know who you are and I won't bother writing down your names but thank you and as what I've said earlier, you know who you are.**

**Fine I apologize if I hadn't updated this immediately…there are two reasons why: first, I'm depressed and because I'm depressed, I'm too lazy to write down this chapter and second: I've been rather uhm…addicted in downloading songs…even got a William Hung version of She Bangs…just for fun's sake.**

**Uhm…anything more important than this?**

**Fine! I'll shut up now!**

**On to the Story! wink**

      Yuna decided that they'll go talk to Auron in the Farplane before fighting him and that if ever he doesn't agree with them, that's the cue for fight time.

      "There's a possibility that Rikku will be used against us so we must make sure we get ready for a fight. Just one reminder: Don't kill her…" Yuna explained.

      "I know but what if Rikku killed one of us?"

      "Paine…I don't think it's possible…the ball is already destroyed before she attempts to do so."

      "Gippal?"

      "Yes, Dr. P?"

      "You know what to do, right?"

      Gippal smiled "Yeah…I'll go steal the mystical ball from that guy with red coat…and I feel a bit nervous…"

      "Why?"

      "Because this is one heck risky mission...what if Rikku dies?"

      "Do not worry…we'll make sure that she'll not die in our hands…" Paine said

      "Let's go!!" Yuna said cheerfully "Operation Saving Rikku!!"

      "Right on!!" Brother yelled

      Braska, Jecht, and Arlene finally found out that Yuna, Paine and Gippal were coming.

      "I see they immediately planned their operation…"

      Arlene smiled "Now they'll be able to save her…"

      "…and your past will be remembered by Auron. I'm sure of it…" Jecht said

      "I hope so."

      In Besaid Temple, Yuna asked permission from the monk there if they could enter the Chamber of the Fayth…

      "But why, my lady?"

      "Urgent matter."

      "Please…we need not to waste time…" Paine said who's now irritated.

      The monk then granted Yuna's wish.

      "Thank you." Yuna said "Come on! Let's go!"

      Paine and Gippal followed Yuna. They entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

      "Ready?" Yuna asked.

      The two nodded and they jumped down.

      "Rikku…here we come…"

      "Rikku!" Auron called

      "What?"

      "They're coming!"

      "Who?"

      "Yuna and her companions…"

      "So what?"

      "IDIOT!!! You get ready for a fight!"

      Rikku rolled her eyes "OK fine! I'll be ready just for you…"

      "Very good. That's what I like about you…"

      "Heh!"

      "We're here…are you guys ready?"

      "We sure are…" Gippal replied.

      "Finally…you're all here…" a familiar voice said.

      "Huh? You're expecting us?" Yuna asked.

      "Yes…" it was the fayth and he showed himself to Yuna, Paine, and Gippal.

      "Where is he?" Paine asked

      "Auron? He's there in the Heart of the Farplane. I can't do anything to help you but I wish you good luck…"

      Yuna smiled "Thank you…"

      And they entered the Heart of the Farplane.

      "Yuna…good luck…" Braska mumbled.

      "AURON!!!! LET GO OF RIKKU!!!" Yuna yelled

      Auron was surprised "Don't you ever learn to respect your former guardian?"

      "Shut up!!"

      "Shut up? Yuna…what's happening to you?"

      "I should ask the same thing to you."

      Auron chuckled "Why? Why the sudden visit, my child?"

      "Don't act like nothing happened! I know you're all behind Rikku's strange behaviors!!"

      _How the heck did they ever found out!?!_ "Very good! So you finally knew the truth…I guess…I can't hide anymore to you…"

      "Seems like Auron doesn't want a negotiation." Paine said.

      Yuna's eyes were full of hate and anger on former guardian.

      "RIKKU!!" Auron yelled

      "What now?"

      "You know…" Auron pointed at the direction of Yuna "KILL THEM!!!"

      "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Rikku replied

      _Here we go again. _Yuna said to herself, while preparing her weapons.

      "Yuna! Rikku have you as her first target!" Paine said.

      Rikku was about to kill her but Yuna managed to avoid Rikku's attack. She immediately stands up. Rikku just remained there, standing, waiting for Yuna's next move.

      Yuna was about to counterattack when she suddenly remembered their rule.

      "Don't kill Rikku…"

      "No! I won't do that!!"

      At the same time, Yuna faced Gippal and looked at him straight in his eyes, as if giving orders to him.

      "GIPPAL!! You know what to do!"

      "I know, Yuna." Gippal mumbled.

      _Huh? Sure I don't get what they're talking about. _Auron said to himself. "RIKKU!! Don't mind them. Just do whatever I told you to do so."

      Rikku nodded. She faced Paine to stab her in her stomach. Luckily, Paine also managed to avoid the Al Bhed girl's attack.

      "When Rikku is possessed, she sure doesn't know how to use daggers properly." Paine said.

      "You noticed it too, eh?" Yuna replied.

      Without hesitation, Yuna changed to Black Mage dresssphere.

      "What?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

      "Trust me."  Yuna approached the possessed Al Bhed girl. "Rikku?"

      "What? Give up already?"

      Yuna shakes her head.

      "But why did you approach me?"

      "Because I'm going to try a new ability I learned just for you…"

      "What?"

      Yuna raised her staff "I'm going to use the most powerful spell on you…" her eyes were burning with passion to save her cousin.

      Rikku chuckled "Ha! I don't believe in you…you can't kill me…I'm your cousin."

      "Look! I'm about to cast Ultima on you…although this isn't part of my plans on you."

      When the Al Bhed girl heard that Yuna will use Ultima on her, she was stunned. Fear of that black magic spell, she immediately approached Auron,

      "What?"

      "She…" pointing to Black Mage Yuna "…will use…ULTIMA ON ME!!!!"

      "What the heck are you trying to say? Yuna will not kill you!!"

      "But!"

      "Bah!! You're wasting my time!! Go on and kill them NOW!!"

      _Effective! Nice one, Yuna!_ Paine said to herself.

      Because Auron was distracted by Rikku's whining, Gippal grabbed this opportunity to steal the mystical ball from Auron.

      "What the…" Auron faced the Rikku who was still begging him not to fight Yuna "Rikku!! Get the mystical ball from that guy!!"

      Rikku shakes her head "NO!! I don't want to!! I don't wanna get hit by Ultima!"

     "YUNA!!!" Gippal yelled. He throws the mystical ball "You know what to do!!"

      Yuna immediately changed to Dark Knight Dresssphere. Without hesitation, she slashed her sword to destroy the ball for good.

      "All right!!"

      At the same time, Rikku loses consciousness. Gippal immediately headed to Rikku's direction.

      "Rikku?"

      "Now Auron! We need some explanations from you…"

      "Yuna…I…"

      "Why Auron? Why?"

      "Would you please allow me to explain first?"

      Yuna and Paine looked at each other. They nodded.

      "Thank you."

      The unconscious girl is resting in Gippal's lap. Gippal just stared at her.

      And Auron explained to them why he did such thing. He told them that he did it because he was jealous of Gippal.

      "Forgive me!" Auron said

      "Forgive you? BUT you ruined our peaceful life because…" Yuna covered Paine's mouth.

      "Don't worry…Auron…I've already forgiven you…" Yuna smiled.

      "Thank you."

      Paine sighed.

      Gippal carried Rikku. "I'm going back to Celsius now."

      "We'll catch up later." Paine replied.

      "Before we go, I wanna tell you something…"

      "What is it, Yuna?"

      Yuna yelled "Hey! You can show yourself now!"

      Arlene showed up as what Yuna told her to do so.

      "Auron?"

**A/N: A cliffhanger. Oeeh! Oeeh!!**

**LOL **

**Please submit your reviews!!!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter ever sucks. I'm really bad at fighting scenes. Again, I apologize.**


	11. Revelations and Decisions

    ****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- Revelations and Decisions**

**A/N: Uhm…roll eyes haven't updated this one lately…**

**Please…I'm in badly needed of reviews right now!**

**FINE! On to the story!**

    After that fight, Auron apologized to Yuna for harm he has done so far. Before they leave, Yuna told her former guardian that she wanted to tell something on him. And Arlene showed up.

      "Arlene? Don't tell me you're involved in here…"

      The red-haired girl shakes her head "No…uhm…"

      Auron remained quiet, waiting for Arlene to speak more.

      "…yeah…"

      "But why?"

      Paine just stared at her. She doesn't know why but the female warrior suddenly felt that Arlene was somehow connected to her. She felt like something different towards her.

      In the cabin of Celsius, Gippal's watching over on Rikku, who was still unconscious after what happened. He was there, waiting for her to wake up. He wanted to explain everything to her. He wanted to apologize on what happened to them.

      _I really love you, Rikku._ He mumbled. _I'll do everything for you. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you again. I'm afraid to lose you again._

      He was on the thinking state when Rikku suddenly opened her eyes. She finally regained consciousness. She looked around and when she saw Gippal, she was surprised. She knew that Gippal has a relationship with Nhadala right now. She gets up and faced Gippal who was there beside her all along.

      "What now?"

      "Huh?" Gippal asked surprisingly.

      "So that's it? Excellent…" Arlene turned back, crying. Auron explained to her why he left her when she was pregnant back then.

      "You know that I hate other responsibilities back then…you see…at that time, there was a promotion available…" Auron explained "so…where's the child right now?'

      Arlene faced Paine.

      "Excuse me?" Paine said.

      Arlene stared at the warrior's necklace. "That necklace…" she tried to remember where she last saw that necklace. She closed her eyes to think more but she suddenly opened her eyes and she opened her mouth in surprise.

      "What's the matter?" Paine asked "Is there something wrong with my necklace?"

      "Where did you get that necklace?"

      Paine lowered her head, trying to avoid the lady's gaze on her and her necklace "The monks in the Bevelle Temple said my dead mother gave it to me before she died."

      Yuna mumbled "What are they talking about?"

      Auron can't hold it out any longer "Tell me! Where is our child right now?

      The red-haired lady faced Auron once again "Auron…our child…is…"

      "WHERE! COME ON! TELL ME!"

      Arlene then held Paine's shoulder "She's the one you're looking for! She's our daughter!" 

      Paine raised an eyebrow "Daughter?"

      Arlene faced Paine and she nodded. She can see in Paine's eyes that she's really shocked by her revelation.

      Yuna approached them "Are you saying that Paine is your daughter? I thought your child died when you gave birth to her?"

      "So only a few people really knew the truth." Arlene replied.

      "Why? How come the monks didn't tell me about this? Don't tell me it's an order from Yevon!"

      "Wait, Arlene!"

      "Yuna?"

      "You left Spira when I was five years old and Paine was six then…how come Paine didn't get the chance to remember even your facial structure?"

      Arlene lowered her head. She raised her right hand and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Because…I left her when she was just six months old…I left her in the hands of the monks for I was really depressed at that time…seeing the child will just remind me of what happened between me and Auron…and that tearful past…I left Bevelle to forget everything…I wandered everywhere where my feet wishes me to go, eventually forgetting every memory of Bevelle…including my daughter…"

      "How about your father? What's his reaction regarding to your decision to leave Paine?" Auron asked. He looked at Paine from the corner of his eye. The girl was still shocked by the revelation.

      "A monk…whom I met while I was in Luca told me that when father found out that I left his grandchild in the Temple, he got mad, he resigned at his position as the High Priest in Bevelle. After his resignation, he left the temple. He never even dared to go get the child from the monks. He said that he doesn't have plans of raising him. He added that it's my responsibility, not his."

      "So that's why he suddenly disappeared…"

      "And then one day, they just found father's laying body in our home, lifeless."

      "So he died? What's the cause of the death?"

      "No one knows…" Arlene approached Paine "Paine?"

      "What? And then you're going to tell me that you're sorry? Just great! After leaving me, you'll just tell me you're sorry?"

      "Paine…"

      "Yuna, if ever your mother did the same thing to you, you would also feel the same way I felt…I feel like…ugh…never mind!" Paine walked away.

      Yuna tried to follow Paine but Auron grabbed her hand.

      "Sir Auron?"

      "Leave her alone for a while."

      Yuna nodded. She approached Arlene.

      "I'm sorry, but we've got to go now…thanks for everything. If ever we find time, we'll go visit you in here."

      Arlene smiled "Sure…farewell but not goodbye then?"

      "Uh-huh." Yuna faced the former guardian "Sir Auron, I'll leave now…"

      "Go ahead."

      And Yuna happily left the Farplane Abyss, leaving Arlene and Auron there.

      Arlene decided that she'll ask him "Satisfied?"

      "Satisfied about what?"

      "Damn it! You don't know what I mean!"

      "About the child issue? Not yet. How will I feel satisfaction? The girl seems like she isn't happy about your revelation! Why do such thing?"

      "I told you before…just a look at her will just remind me of you…the tearful memory…when you turned down the proposal…"

      "You know…about that proposal…"

      "What?"

      "I'm sorry…"

      "You don't need to say sorry. I know. I understand why. You want to be promoted in your position by that time then…I know…that you wanted to be in that position for a very long time…"

      "Thank you…"

      "It's alright…you don't need to thank me…"

     'What's your father's reaction when he found out?"

      "At first he was mad. He almost killed you if I hadn't told him that I accepted your decision."

      "Where in the Farplane is he right now?"

      Arlene shakes her head "I don't know…haven't seen him around in here. I guess he decided not to show up to everyone in here."

      "Wonderful…so she left me in the hands of monks just because I am a reminder of the tearful past." Paine said. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

      This is the first time that Yuna saw the cold-hearted Paine to cry. Yuna reached for her pocket. She offered her clean, white handkerchief to her friend.

      "No thanks…"

      Silence. The two of them didn't say a word to each other. Yuna just comforted the crying warrior, showing support on her. Paine just stared at the ground where she's currently standing.  Yuna tried to give her friend a piece of advice but she didn't try to do so. She decided that she'll let Paine do things her heart told her to do.

      After a few minutes, Paine wiped her face and she suddenly walked back in the Farplane. Yuna was surprised.

      "Paine? What are you going to do? Don't tell me you'll confront her?"

      "You said it right, Yuna…"

      "Paine…"

      "Past is past. I have enough of them haunting me. It already happened in the past so I think I should not get mad at her anymore. There's no use crying over the spilled milk."

      "You mean…"

      Paine nodded "Uh-huh! I'm going to tell her that from this day on, I accept her as my mother. Coming with me?"

      "No! I'll let you two to talk privately. Want me to wait in here?"

      "It's up to you."

      "See you soon, Yuna."

      Yuna waived her hand.

      "Good luck, Paine…"

      Meanwhile at the Celsius, Rikku is in the cabin, crying while watching the sphere Gippal gave to him a few weeks ago. It was the sphere where Gippal confessed his true feelings for Rikku.

      Rikku wiped her eyes and on impulse, she throws away the sphere, crashing in the airship's floor. The sphere was destroyed!

      "What a bunch of lies!" Rikku murmured.

      Paine has arrived in the Abyss. She noticed that Auron wasn't there anymore. She walked faster to approach Arlene.

      "Uhm…" she started.

      Hearing the familiar voice of her daughter, she turned around and much to her surprise, it's really her. Her daughter!

      "Paine?"

      "You know…I…uhm…I realized…that…" Paine sighed. She can't find the right word to tell it to her mother.

      "Go on…"

      "…"

      A moment of silence. Paine just remained there, standing; she lowered her head, while Arlene was just there by Paine's side, waiting for the female warrior to speak.

      Arlene was about to leave Paine when she suddenly heard Paine said a word. A word she never heard from her ever since she left her in the hands of the monks.

      "Mom…I…"

      "Paine? Did I hear it right?"

      Paine nodded "Uhm…yeah. You know, it's no use crying over the spilled milk. My past already ruined my life once. I never wanted to happen it again. All I want now is to live my life to the fullest. That's what I really want now."

      "Are you saying that you already accepted the truth…hmm?"

      "Yeah…"

      Paine hugged her mother. It was the first time she hugged her since she was left in the hands of the monks. She could feel the warmth of her mother's love.

      "Mom…I've got to go now. I promise that I'll go visit you here every now and then…"

      "See you soon…" Arlene smiled "Be good, ok?"

      "I will…" and Paine walked away happily. She felt like a heavy burden was again lifted out of her chest.

      "Goodbye, my dearest daughter."

      Paine approached Yuna, who was there, waiting for her. Yuna was surprised.

      "Hey! Everything fine now?" Yuna asked.

      "You bet."

      "I see…well…let's go back on Celsius and let's check on Rikku."

      "Sure thing."

      And so, they go back to the Celsius. Brother welcomed them. Yuna and Paine smiled.

      "Where's Rikku?" Paine asked.

      "She's in the cabin." Buddy replied.

      "We'll go check on her." Yuna said.

      "Yeah…I think you do it now."

      Yuna and Paine went to the cabin. They saw Rikku in the bed, crying. Yuna and Paine went up there to speak with her. They were surprised when they saw a broken sphere in the floor.

      "What is this sphere?"

      "Huh?" Rikku gets up. "Yunie! Paine! I'm glad you're all fine."

      "There's no need to worry about us. What happened? Why you broke a sphere?" Paine asked.

      Rikku lowered her head "It's the sphere Gippal gave to me…"

      "Huh? But why you destroyed it?"

      "There's no need to keep a sphere that's full of deceptions and lies. Why did I bother look for it for him? Besides, I'm of no use to him anymore."

      "Rikku…don't tell me you're going to…"

      Rikku nodded "Yeah…I'm going to end our relationship. I once lived in lies…I never wanted to happen it again. Once is enough."

 **A/N: ;; oh man! There's a possibility that Gippal might lose his cute Al Bhed girlfriend! Oh dear oh my!**

**Please submit your reviews after reading.**

**Final chapter coming soon! Keep on submitting your reviews!!**


	12. Goodbye?

**CHAPTER TWELVE- GOODBYE?******

**A/N: Hrmm…second to the last chapter…enough said**

**Haven't got much reviews lately…and I don't know the reason why…probably because this is not as good as the prequel. But then, thanks for all people who've submitted their nice, warm reviews.**

      The problem of soul separation is finally over. Auron already admitted that he did it out of love for the Al Bhed girl. He apologized and Yuna accepted it. Rikku's finally safe.

      The problem also gave birth to a revelation of a red-haired girl named Arlene. She was supposed to be Auron's future wife but he didn't accept the marriage proposal the girl's father arranged for them. Auron then was interested in the promotion for a higher position in the Bevelle temple. At that time, Arlene was already pregnant at their only child. Auron then hated a responsibility for he was busy working in the temple. And after that, he joined Braska and Jecht in a pilgrimage to fight Sin, leaving the child behind. And that child is Paine.

      But then, just when you thought everything is fine now, you're mistaken. There's still a battle happening and Rikku's not sure if she'll be out successful or not.

      The girls were still in the cabin of Celsius, discussing about the Al Bhed girl's problem. Yuna and Paine explained to her that they had already forgiven Gippal when they saw him in Luca.

      "Rikku…sorry if we ever forgive him. Yuna and I knew how much he really loves you." Paine said.

      "I know. It's alright." Rikku sheds a tear. Paine and Yuna held her hand to show support. "It's your decision after all."

      "Rikku…listen to us before you attempt to end this." Yuna said. "Whatever your decision is, make sure that you'll not regret it in the end. Think it over. There might be a way for both of you to be together again. I know you still love him…"

      Rikku sighed "Yunie…thanks for advice but…I think this relationship must end as soon as possible." Rikku lowered her head "I love him but…" she hugged Yuna.

      "You better rest now, Rikku…I'm sure you're really tired." Yuna said.

      "I think so, too. This is such a long day." Paine replied "Good night…"

      And they all take a rest. Paine and Yuna already fell asleep but Rikku is still wide awake. She's thinking. Memories of her and Gippal were refreshing in her mind, one by one. But why? Why is this happening to her? She doesn't know. All she wanted now is to end this problem, to live peacefully like before. A life without problems. This time, a life without Gippal.

      "He'll just bring problems to me…" Rikku whispered

      But a part of her asked a question "Do you think you can live without him?"

      She was surprised. She can't answer the question. Seems like it confuses her. The question bothered her all night. She can't sleep because of that question. She fell asleep…crying. Her pillow was wet with her tears.

      The next morning, she waked up late. Probably because she was wide awake the whole night and that she fell asleep past midnight.

      "Good morning, Rikku." Paine greeted.

      Rikku smiled at the female warrior "Good morning, too."

      "Want to join Yuna in Besaid? She said she'll pay a visit to Wakka and Lulu."

      The Al Bhed girl immediately gets up. "Yeah, of course! I want to go with her! I want to check on Vidina!"

      "Come on, let's go. Yuna's waiting for you in the bridge."

      "Yeah…OK." Rikku replied.

      Rikku excitedly fixed her hair and her clothes. She makes sure that everything is fine and she hurriedly went to the bridge to ask Yuna.

      "Good morning, everyone!" Rikku greeted. "So Yunie, let's go now! I wanna see Vidina!"

      "Yeah, yeah, don't be so excited." Yuna replied "Brother, I think we should go now to Besaid. Rikku is very much excited."

      "BLAST OFF!!!" Brother yelled.

      And they reached Besaid in no time. Yuna and Rikku went down. Lulu and Wakka welcomed them in the beach.

      "HEEEY!!" Wakka yelled.

      Yuna and Rikku ran fast to approach them. Lulu smiled.

      "What's up? I never expected you in here." Lulu said.

      "Well…I just want to pay you two a visit. And Rikku? As usual, she wanted to cuddle Vidina."

      "I see. Well…here he is…" Lulu gave the baby to Rikku.

      "Aww…I really love it when he smiles." Rikku said, while cuddling the baby.

      "Come to our tent. We'll give you biscuits and tea." Lulu said.

      "Yeah…right on." Yuna said.

      Yuna and Rikku followed the couple back to the village. Rikku carried the baby. They enjoyed the tea and biscuits Lulu served to them.

      "We're here, Paine." Buddy said. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

      "Don't you ever learn to trust Yuna's plan?" Paine sarcastically asked.

      "It's not that I trust the plan…but I'm worried about Rikku. She might get mad at us."

      "Unless someone gave a leakage to her."

      Buddy sighed.

      Lulu and Rikku decided to have some private talk. Yuna and Wakka were in the tent to watch over the sleeping baby boy.

      "Rikku…Yuna told me about your decision to break up with Gippal. Is it true?"

      Rikku lowered her head "Yeah…"

      "Are you really sure about your decision?"

      "Yunie and Paine asked me the same question last night. Last night, I think about my decision…it's final. Nothing's gonna change my decision…"

      "Rikku…"

      "Yeah…I promise that I'll not regret this decision in the end. After all, it's for my own good."

      "For your own good?"

      "Yeah…he already used me…I'll not allow him to use me again…"

      "Used you? Are you sure? I doubt that. I know that he loves you so much that it's impossible that he'll use you."

      "You don't know what really happened these past few days…"

      Lulu sighed. "Fine…if it's your decision…I will support you…but I repeat, make sure you'll not regret it in the end. If you think, it's the best decision, go ahead."

      Rikku suddenly hugged Lulu "Thanks for the piece of advice."

      "You're welcome." and Lulu held the girl's shoulder.

      Rikku smiled. She never thought that the once cold-hearted black mage would give her some advice regarding her love life. They walked together back to the tent. When they went inside, Wakka and Yuna were still watching over the baby. Vidina is now wide awake. Yuna is cuddling. Rikku giggled when she saw the baby's cute smile.

      "Oh…let me cuddle her, Yunie!"

      Yuna sticks out her tongue "It's my turn today to cuddle the baby. But don't worry; I'll cuddle him for you…"

      "Aww shucks!" Rikku said.

      "Yuna!" a familiar voice called.

      When Yuna heard his voice, she immediately passed the baby to Rikku. The Al Bhed girl was surprised.

      "OK…cuddle her if you want. I'll go see Tidus."

      "Uhm…ok." Rikku giggled.

      Meanwhile, Paine is in the Djose Temple, talking to Gippal.

      "I see…if it's her decision. It's fine by me!"

      "What? You're giving up now?" Paine asked

      "You don't know Rikku very well. She sticks to her decisions. Every decision she makes is always final and nothing's gonna change it."

      "What a sucker. It'll not hurt if you try changing her mind. I know she still loves you."

      "But she's really mad at me after what she saw. She thought me and Nhadala have a relationship."

      "So because she's mad at you does it mean that you'll just accept her decision? Come on man! Get back to your senses!" Paine said

      Gippal sighed "Fine…after all…I can't hide my true feelings to you."

      "You mean you're going with me to encourage her to change her decision?"

      "It'll not hurt if I try, isn't it?"

      Paine nodded "Well, come with me. We're going to Besaid."

      "I'm sorry…"

      "Sorry about what?" Tidus asked.

      "About what happened these past few days, you know."

      "Ah…you don't need to apologize."

      "Thank you…" Yuna rested her head on Tidus' shoulder.

      Rikku cheerfully went out of Lulu's tent to go check on her cousin and Tidus. She was surprise when she saw Paine together with Gippal.

      "Hi, Rikku." Paine greeted.

      "Uhm…hi…what is that guy doing in here?" Rikku reluctantly asked.

      Gippal suddenly approached Rikku "We need to talk."

      Rikku frowned "Is there something we need to discuss?"

      "Yeah…about us."

      "About us?" Rikku sighed and lowered her head. "If you say so…"

      Gippal grabbed the girl's hand and they walked out of the village.

      Paine just waited for Yuna outside her tent.

      Rikku and Gippal were at the beach. They waited for each other to speak up but no one said a single word. Gippal decided to finally break the ice.

      "Rikku…I wanted to say something…" Gippal takes a deep breath "…I love you."

      Rikku cried "Stop! Don't say those things to me again! I know that you're lying!"

      "Lying? What are you trying to say?"

      "Don't act like an innocent one, Gippal! I know that you just used me!"

      "What?"

      "I know…" Rikku sobbed "I finally knew the truth…that I am one of your damsels in distress…I know…ugh!"

      Gippal held the girl's shoulder "I'm not lying to you, Rikku. You know how much I love you!"

      "Love me? Are you saying those words to your girlfriends just to lure them to your arms?"

      "You're my only girlfriend…and my true love!"

      Rikku removed Gippal's hand off her shoulder "Enough! I have enough of your lies. You already used me…you can't use me again. Let's end this relationship once and for all! It's for our own good!"

      "For our own what?"

      "For our own good, you heard me!"

      "Can you kindly explain that?" Gippal asked sarcastically.

      "Are you insulting me or what?"

      "I'm not insulting you."

      "Simple. I wanted to live in peace…you'll just bring problems to me! I wanted you to leave me alone…NOW!"

      Gippal was stunned by Rikku's words. _Problems?__ Me? _

     "I told you earlier, leave me now, pretty please?"

      "No."

      "I'm begging you! Leave me in peace. I wanted you to get out of my life! Forget me! You have your Nhadala. Go to her and don't bother me again!" Rikku cried again.

      "How many times do I have to tell you that she's not my girlfriend?"

      "Shut up!"

**(A/N: Man! Seems like things are getting worse in here!)**

      "Yuna…I have a bad feeling that this is going to be a tragic end between them." Paine said.

      "Yeah…me too." Yuna replied "I know Rikku for a long time…she always sticks to her decision. It'll be a miracle if she ever changed her mind."

      Yuna and Paine go to the gate. They were surprise when they saw Rikku.

      "Rikku?"

      Rikku faced the two of them. She suddenly runs to them, crying.

      "Yunie…it hurts but…" she sobbed.

      Yuna comforts her crying cousin "I know what you feel. You better go stay here in village tonight. You might be annoyed by Brother when you stay in Celsius."

      "I think so." Rikku pulled away from Yuna and she goes to her cousin's tent.

      "Plan A didn't worked, Yuna. What should we do now?"

      "I know we're not close to her but she's the only one I can ask for this next plan."

      "Yuna! Don't tell me you're talking about…"

      Yuna nodded.

      "You're asking me to set them up? I thought everything is fine between them, loves."

      "Yeah…but some circumstances ruined everything between them, Leblanc." Paine said.

      "Everything about love!!" Leblanc exclaimed "So where shall we start?"

      Yuna and Paine faced each other and smiled.

**(A/N: are you wondering what are they up to? I'm wondering too so don't ask me!)**

      Rikku went to the Celsius to go talk to Cid through the Commsphere.

      "What do you want to discuss with Father?" Brother asked.

      "Brother, I…" Rikku takes a deep breath "I'll now go back to Home…and I'll stay there…forever."

      Brother opened his mouth in shock of what his sister said "What!?! Don't tell me you're leaving the Gullwings!"

      "Yeah…I'm sorry."

      "Something wrong?"

      "Let me explain…"

      "Brilliant idea, Leblanc."

      "Brilliant indeed. Because it's my idea, loves!" Leblanc replied.

      "So when?"

      "I'll talk to you through your commsphere about this plan, loves."

      "NO!!" Yuna and Paine both yelled.

      "Oh…almost forgot that this is a secret." Leblanc swayed her fan "OK…go back here tomorrow. We'll discuss everything about this set up, is it fine by you?"

      Yuna and Paine both nodded happily.

      "Yuna will sure get mad at you!" Brother said.

      Rikku couldn't hold it out any longer "STOP IT!! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS SO THAT I'LL NOT LEAVE THE GULLWINGS!!!" and she cried.

      "Rikku…are you really sure?"

      She nodded "Really sure…"

      Brother hugged his sister. "Now, go speak to Father!"

      "Thank you, Brother."

      Rikku went to Shinra's former station and contacts Cid through the Commsphere.

      "Rikku?"

      "Yeah…it's me, Pops."

      Cid scratched his head "Something wrong?"

      Rikku shrugged "Well…"

      That night, in Celsius, when Rikku is already asleep, Brother spoke to Yuna and Paine in the Bridge. He told them that Rikku will leave the Gullwings for good.

      "What?!? Are you saying that she'll leave us?"

      "Yuna…I…tried to stop her but she said that she has so many sad memories that she wanted to forget."

      "She's referring to her break-up with Gippal." Paine said.

      Yuna sighed "Paine, I think we need to speak with Leblanc NOW."

      Paine shrugged "I guess so."

      Yuna faced Brother "Paine and I need to go to Guadosalam."

      "Why?"

      "No questions asked Brother! We need to go!" Paine said.

      "Ok, fine!"

      For Gippal, nothing is more important than Rikku. Rikku is his life, his everything. The day he's not longing to come unexpectedly came! The day that he'll lose her.

      He never did anything bad to her that's why he's wondering why Rikku broke up with him. She's the only one that he really loves and no one else.

      And he's ready to prove it to her.

      The next morning, Yuna and Paine spoke to Rikku about the latter's plans to stay in Bikanel for good.

      "Please don't' go, Rikku." Yuna begs

      "You'll not lose me for good, Yunie. You can always communicate with me through the commsphere." Rikku smiled.

      "Why don't you stay in Besaid instead in Bikanel? That way, you can always watch over Lulu's baby…" Paine suggested.

      Rikku bit her lip and she lowered her head "Anywhere but there."

      Yuna held her cousin's shoulder "Why? Don't tell me you're not fond of Vidina anymore."

      "No…it's not that I'm not fond of Vidina…it's just that I have so many memories of him…and you know who he is. At least in the dessert, I'll be able to forget him and our bad memories together."

      Paine shrugged "Are you really sure?"

      "A hundred percent…"

      Yuna then stood up "Then we should set up a farewell party for you…just the three of us."

      Paine raised an eyebrow on Yuna.

      "A farewell party?" Rikku asked

      Yuna nodded "Yeah…because these last few days before you left are the final days that we'll be together."

      "Sure…why not?" Rikku yawned "I'll go to sleep now…good night everyone."

      Yuna hugged her cousin "Good night." She then winked at Paine.

      Paine shrugged. It seems like she knew what Yuna was planning.

**A/N: oO**

      When Rikku is now sound asleep, Yuna and Paine went to Djose to inform Gippal of Rikku's plans.

      "So she'll stay there for good?"

      "Yeah…and we need you to stop her." Paine replied

      "Why me? She might smack me! You know that she's mad at me right now!

      "It'll not hurt if we try, isn't it?" Yuna asked "Besides, there might be a possibility that she'll change her mind once she sees you there."

      "I guess so…" Gippal mumbled.

**A/N: Ooh…this chapter will end in here…and a part of the plan was unleashed! What do you think will happen? Any ideas? Hrmm…**

**If you have a suggestion, please say it through  your precious reviews! **

**And please SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! ;;**


	13. The Reason

**CHAPTER 13-THE REASON**

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ever wonder why such a title of the final chapter? Ehehe! I won't tell ya but then if you go on read, you'll probably find out why!**

**I would like to tell a big thanks to all people who've submitted their reviews to my work although this isn't as good as what you expect. Your reviews truly inspired me. Frankly, I won't be able to write down all your names for there are so many names to write down LOL but then I want to express my regards to all of you.**

**To the ff. people:**

**Rikku-is-da-best: thanks for your suggestion and thanks for saying that I can be a great writer someday. GLOMP can't say if I'll be a writer in the future or what but I'll try to be one. LOL…again, thank you.**

**Kingleby****: You never failed to submit a review in each chapter. Thanks for the review and a few suggestions you gave.**

**Ultimate X-Death: LOL…thanks for the long review. The only thing I can't promise you to do is to write some descriptions to the character, etc., etc. for I'm not a descriptive type of writer. LOL, but then, I'll try to do it somehow. A big thanks, buddy ;)**

**And to all the reviewers, A VERY VERY BIG THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

      When Gippal found out that Rikku will stay in Bikanel for good, he cried. He cried because he won't be able to see her forever. He can visit her but then, Rikku will just ignore him and might kick him out of her place.

      Yuna and Paine told him that he's needed to stop Rikku. He asked them what he'll do to stop her but no answers received from them.

      That night, he wrote a letter to Rikku. He said to himself that he'll give it to Rikku when they meet in the farewell party Yuna and Paine set up.

      The very next day, Rikku wakes up with a smile. She doesn't know why. Without hesitation, she gets up and fixes her hair.

      When Rikku came to the Bridge of Celsius, she happily greeted Yuna, Paine, Brother, and Buddy a good morning. They were all shock.

      "Uhm…something wrong?" Rikku asked

      "Nope…we're just surprised." Yuna replied.

      "Surprised?"

      "Uh-huh. Because you're totally different today."

      "Different? Hello! I'm always like this you know! You know that I'm a cheerful and a happy-go-lucky girl!"

      Paine then joined in the conversation "You're wrong, Rikku."

      "Yeah because ever since the accident happened, you sure have changed a lot."

      When Yuna told her about the changes happened since the accident, memories of Gippal started to refresh in Rikku's mind.

      "Rikku? Did I say something that hurt you?" Yuna asked

      Rikku shakes her head and smiled again "Nope…" to change the subject Rikku asked Paine about the farewell party.

      "Huh? When will you leave?"

      "As soon as possible…"

      "I see…" Paine faced Yuna. Yuna shrugged.

      "Hey! Why don't we go check on Vidina? That'll be great you know!" Rikku suggested happily.

      Yuna winked at Paine and faced Rikku afterwards "Hrmm…I think you better go on Besaid alone…me and Paine got something to do. Please watch Vidina for us, ok?"

      Rikku nodded. She asked Brother to bring her to Besaid and he agreed.

      "FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brother yelled.

      When they reached the Besaid Island, Rikku said goodbye to her friends. Buddy told her that she'll pick her up at 5 PM. Rikku agreed and she happily went to Lulu and Wakka's hut.

      "To Guadosalam, quick!" Yuna yelled

      "OK, OK! Chill out, Yuna!" Buddy said

      "Good thing Rikku didn't suspect a thing when we said that we've got to work on something." Paine said

      "Yeah…to tell you the truth, I can't believe that we're actually doing this thing that's against her will…you know…she wanted to forget him but what we're doing?"

      "Are you saying that you regret doing this?"

      "No, it's not that I don't regret doing this…"

      "And what you're trying to say then?" Paine asked sarcastically.

     "Nothing…I just wanted to say what's on my mind…I feel a bit guilty."

      "Guilty? Hello! We're just doing what we think is the best for the two of them. I may not know Rikku very well and the only thing I know about her is that she sticks to her decisions. I also know that her decision of staying in Home for good is her FINAL decision and no one can change it…even us because she wanted to forget Gippal but then I can feel that she still loves Gippal. And the reason why she wanted to avoid is because she doesn't want him to know her true feelings because she said to him that she don't love him anymore…"

      "You notice it too, huh?" Yuna said "So, we'll do this for the sake of her happiness, OK?"

      "Uh-huh…and I hope that Rikku will not get mad at us once she finds out."

      "I hope so, too, Paine." Yuna replied

      "Is the discussion over, loves?" Leblanc suddenly asked.

      Yuna and Paine were both shocked. They didn't notice that they're in Guadosalam already.

      Leblanc rolled her eyes "So, what brings you here loves? I thought the visitor was my Noojie-Woojie…I guess I better leave the airship now."

      "NO!!!!!!!!!" Yuna and Paine both yelled. Leblanc raised an eyebrow.

      "You know! Ehehe!" Yuna said

      Leblanc faced the High Summoner "Oh, I remember now…come to my chateau."

      Yuna and Paine smiled.

      Meanwhile in the Machine Faction headquarters in Djose, Gippal was taking a nap in his office when a guard suddenly entered. This angered the half-asleep Gippal.

      "Don't you ever learn how to knock the door before entering? You're disturbing me!" Gippal said angrily.

      "Oh…sorry, sir!" the guard replied quickly. "I came here inside because Nhadala's here to talk to you…privately."

      Gippal rolled his eyes "OK, let her come in…and next time, please knock before entering!"

      "Yes, sir." and he gets out of Gippal's office to bring Nhadala in.

      Ever since Rikku broke up with him, Gippal was always angry at someone and will suddenly yell at someone although that poor guy didn't do anything wrong. He's always like that lately. Probably because, his only inspiration left him and told him that she doesn't love him anymore. Gippal never expected such thing for all he knows is that they're deeply in love with each other.

      The people in the Machine Faction were all worried for their leader's weird acts and for him being very angry on them lately. They tried to talk to him about this matter but then, Gippal would just ignore them. They were all clueless on what's happening to him. They asked Nooj and Baralai about it but the two of them don't know a thing either.

      Nhadala entered Gippal's office without hesitation…without fear of being yelled by Gippal.

      "DAMN IT!!! DON'T YOU EVER LEARN HOW TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?" Gippal yelled at her.

      Nhadala raised an eyebrow "Have you gone insane, leader? Why you're acting weird lately?"

      "Weird? Ha! You better watch out on what you're trying to say, bitch!"

      "Call me anything you want me to call but then it'll be great idea if you're going to tell me the reason why you called me. Something wrong with the machina parts we brought in here?" Nhadala replied sarcastically.

      When Nhadala asked him about the reason why he called her, he suddenly took a deep breath.

      "Not related to machina parts, Nhadala." he replied calmly.

      "Is it a private matter?" Nhadala asked.

      "Yeah…" he replied.

      "I see…"

      "You're the only one who can help me, Nhadala…"

      Nhadala sits down on the chair beside her "What can I do for you, then?"

      "Well…"

      At the Besaid Island, Rikku informed Lulu and Wakka that she'll stay in Bikanel for good. The couple was shocked by Rikku's sudden decision.

      "Rikku? Please try to think about it. Maybe you're just surprised by recent incidents that happened that's why you've suddenly decided to stay in Home for good." Lulu said

      Rikku shakes her head "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lu, but my decision is final. I'll stay there for good for I wanted to heal some wounds."

      The Al Bhed girl cuddled baby Vidina. The baby gave her a smile. Rikku smiled back as well.

      "Vidina will sure miss you a lot, 'ya?" Wakka said

      "I'll miss him as well…"

      "When will you leave?" Lulu asked.

      "Can't say..." Rikku takes a sip of her orange juice. "But then, as much as possible, I wanna go to Home soon."

      "I see." Lulu replied dryly. "But then, if you want to, you can always visit us in here."

      "Why not?" Rikku chuckled.

      Gippal kindly explained to Nhadala what his problem is. Nhadala then listened to the guy without hesitation.

      "And then? What can I do to help you to have Rikku back?"

      "You…uhm…kindly explain to her what really happened when she saw us…well…you know." Gippal replied

      "The kiss? No problem. I can always explain things easily. Maybe she'll be able to understand."

      Gippal lowered his head "I hope so."

      "Don't be a negative thinker, Gippal!"

      "But…"

      Nhadala shakes her head "If you always think of negative happenings, it's a possibility that it might happen. Gippal, if you really love Rikku and you want to have her back, believe that everything will be fine between the two of you. Believe, Gippal."

      Gippal remained silent.

      _She's right somehow. _He said to himself. He takes a look at Nhadala and showed a weak smile at her.

      "What?"

      "It's nothing. And by the way, thank you."

      "No problem."

      At Leblanc's chateau in Guadosalam, Yuna, Paine and Leblanc discussed everything about the set-up farewell party for Rikku. They discussed every single detail about it.

      "Hrmm…so you told her that you've set up a farewell party for her."

      "Yep…" Yuna replied

      "And then, you'll surprise her by bringing Gippal in that place?" Leblanc asked.

      Yuna nodded. 

      "I see…" Leblanc takes a sip of her coffee "OK…but let me help you with the theme…"

      "Theme?" Paine asked

      "OF COURSE!! The date must of course have a very romantic theme!!!!" Leblanc yelled.

      "Yeah…we know…that's why we're here to help you set up the romantic dinner…" Paine replied sarcastically.

      "I see. Very well then, call me if you need me to set up the dinner date, ok, loves?"

      Yuna and Paine nodded. Yuna thanked Leblanc and they happily left the chateau.

      In Besaid Village, while Rikku is feeding little Vidina, Lulu suddenly entered the tent. Rikku stands up and greeted the older woman.

      "Someone wants to talk to you."

      "Who?" Rikku asked hesitantly, thinking that the one who wanted to talk to her is Gippal.

      "That person said you go to the beach for you to find out."

      "I see…" Rikku fixes her hair "OK, I'll go to the beach. See 'ya later, Lu."

      "OK." Lulu replied.

      Rikku walks out of the Besaid Village to find out who's the mystery person.

      _Maybe it was Gippal. He did this to force me to talk to me. Oh well, let's see what'll be that asshole's explanation this time. _Rikku said to herself.

      But when she reached the Besaid Beach, she was surprised that the person who wanted to talk to her is not Gippal. It was Nhadala.

      "What the heck are you doing in here?" Rikku said angrily. "If Gippal sent you here, forget about it, OK?"

      "Wait, Rikku! Don't leave! I have to say something to you." Nhadala said.

      Rikku rolled her eyes "Oh well? If you want us to dig RIGHT NOW, ask Yunie or Paine instead. I don't have time for this digging business. Leave me alone, please."

      "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A WHILE!?" Nhadala yelled. "Are you saying those things just to avoid me or everything that's related to your boyfriend or what?"

      "Damn…" Rikku said "Fine! So what's with that guy? He'll die in few minutes or what? I don't care."

      "Rikku, listen to me. It happened by accident. Nothing is really going on between me and Gippal got it?"

      Rikku rolled her eyes again "Oh really? I heard that excuse before so will you please stop saying it again! I know that you two were just lying. And I'll not be surprised if ever I found out that you two will get married soon."

      Nhadala stared at the sky "Rikku…I must admit that I once have a crush on him…back Home. But then, I really knew that the one he really loves is you, Rikku, and no one else. But then, although it hurts, I have no damn intention in taking him away from you. I'm here to tell you that the "kissing scene" you saw in Djose happened by accident. He never meant to do it."

      "STOP!" Rikku yelled. "Did he send you to tell me lies? If yes, better leave me in peace." and the Al Bhed girl started to cry.

      "I see." Nhadala mumbled. "Very well then, I'll leave you in peace but before I go, I wanted to give you this." She shows a white envelope to Rikku.

      "What the heck is that?"

      "It's a letter Gippal wrote for you. He said that you read it before you go back Home."

      Without hesitation, Rikku gets the letter from Nhadala's hand. She thanked her and left Nhadala in the beach.

      Rikku walks away angrily. She never thought that she'll let Nhadala explain. She promised to herself that she'll not listen to either Nhadala or Gippal anymore. She had enough of their lies.

      When she reached in the village, she was surprised that Lulu was there, waiting for her to return.

      "You need something?" Rikku asked.

      "Nothing. Uhm…what did Nhadala told you?"

      Rikku lowered her head "It was about the incident that helped me decide to stay in Home for good."

      Lulu saw the white envelope in Rikku's hand. She asked the young Al Bhed girl about it.

      "This? Nhadala said that it was a letter from him. And before she left, she told me to read this before I go back to Home. But, I guess I don't need to read it anymore."

      "No, Rikku. Don't do it." Lulu said.

      "Huh?"

      "Rikku…I know I don't have the right to tell you this but I think you should read it. I think he expressed his feelings through that letter. His explanation might help you change your mind."

      "Lu…I told you before…my decision is final."

      "Yeah I know but for the final time, allow him to explain. I don't want you to regret your decision in the end."

      _Lu's right somehow. I guess the letter might help me decide for real. _Rikku said to herself. She faced Lulu and smiled at her "Yeah, OK. Thanks for the piece of advice."

      "No problem." Lulu smiled back at her as well.

      5 P.M, in the cabin of Celsius…

      Rikku is taking a nap, when Yuna and Paine waked her up. Rikku said hi to them.

      "Hello, girls!" Rikku said happily. "I have something to tell you. It's about my departure. I'll go leave next week. Is it OK with you, guys?"

      Yuna and Paine stared at each other. It seems like they were surprised by Rikku's sudden decision.

      "Sorry if ever I surprised you."

      "No…it's alright. So the farewell party will happen the day before you leave." Yuna replied.

      "Uh-huh. But then, please forget about the sadness in the party, OK?" Rikku said cheerfully.

      "Will do." Paine said.

     And so, Yuna, Paine, Gippal, and Leblanc worked on the farewell party. Yuna and Paine talked to Gippal about what he'll do once he sees Rikku.

      The day of the farewell party came, everything was done according to Leblanc's plan. Yuna and Paine made sure that everything is fine.

      Rikku, who's resting in the Celsius, decided to read the letter Nhadala gave to her when they met last time.

_      If not for Lulu's advice, probably this thing is in the trash bin by now. _She said to herself.

**A/N: The letter ;)**

Rikku,

      Probably by now, you're busy sorting things out. I know you're still mad at me. But please, let me explain for one last time before you go. I don't want these words to be left unspoken.

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know 

      Rikku, I know, it's my fault that you're crying and you're disappointed with our relationship. But, I never meant or wished to do it on you. I know but I learned from my mistakes. But then, there's one thing I wanted you to know…I love you. I loved no one else but you. You're my life. I'll die if ever I lose you. And I don't want for it to happen. I don't wanna lose you.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

      I must admit that before you became my girlfriend that I am not the Gippal you used to know. I know I've hurt other girls before and also I've hurt you're feelings, like what I did to you recently but now, I decided to change. And the reason for changing is you. The reason for changing is you…because I want to have you back…I wanted to start again. This time, without mistakes and stupidity. Please, Rikku, I'm begging you. Don't go…because I love you and I'm sorry for all those bad things I did to you. I can't live without you.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**  
**_

      You know…I'm really really really really sorry for all the wrong things that I did to you. I really feel guilty. Blame it on my stupidity. Blame it on me not thinking first before acting. How I wish that I have the power to remove that pain from you. How I wish that I'm the one suffering instead. I'd rather die than to let you suffer.

      Rikku, please, I'm begging you to forgive me. I promise that I'll not do it again. I'll do everything I can for you to stay and be with me again. I love you and you're the only one who can make me truly happy.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

      Rikku, I don't know if you'll forgive me or what but then, I'll change my personality just for you. You're the reason for my change. I wanted to start again. And it's all because of you. You're the reason behind this. I want you to be happy once again and to be free from pain and sadness. I'm the reason of all your sufferings…I'm sorry.

 _And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

      You're the only reason why I'm doing this. I love you and it's hard to live without you. My life will be incomplete without you. It's like losing half of me.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

   I told you before, I'm only human and again, I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you. I never intended to do it on you, Rikku. But then, I just want you to know that I'm doing this because I don't want you to go and leave without telling you these things.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

      Rikku, I just want you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of our relationship. You're the reason why I'm doing this. It's for our happiness.

      Now, I've told you everything I need to tell you. I guess this is enough. Whatever your decision is, I'll accept it, even if it'll hurt my feelings.

      That's all I could tell you for now.

Gippal

**P.S: I love you…and I'm sorry.**

**(END OF LETTER)**

      After reading Gippal's letter, Rikku started to cry. She tried to control the tears but then, she can't.

      _Why? Why I can't control my tears. Does it mean that I still love him and that I wanted to return to him? Does it mean that I hid my true feelings to him when I said that I don't love him anymore? _A part of her said.

      _NO! He hurt you again! Don't ever dare to return to him. If you do that, you'll be hurt once again. If I were you, I'll stick to my decision to stay in Home for good. At least in Home, you'll be happy without him. He's not the only guy in this world anyways. _Another part of her said.

      Rikku's confused. She doesn't know what to do. Will she return to Gippal and tell him that she still loves him or will she go stay in Home for good and forget about him.

      There's still 24 hours to go before she'll officially leave the Gullwings.

      And she gets ready for the farewell party. Buddy told her that they'll go to Besaid beach by 6:45 PM. It's already 6:29 PM.

      At the Besaid beach, everything's ready for the set-up party. Yuna and Paine were waiting for Rikku in the village. They left Gippal at the beach to serve as a "surprise guest" for the young Al Bhed girl.

      At last, the VIP for the party finally came. Rikku's very beautiful in her long pink gown. She lets her blonde hair down for the occasion, and she's much prettier than before. Yuna and Paine smiled at her.

      Rikku was surprised when she founds out that Yuna and Paine aren't wearing a formal dress.

      "You're the VIP in the party so we don't need to wear gown. As the VIP, you should be the most beautiful among the people in the party." Yuna explained.

      "Nice explanation, Yuna." Paine said to herself.

      "I see…" Rikku replied happily. "Let's go to the beach and let's get the party the started, OK?"

      "OK!" Yuna and Paine yelled.

      While going to the beach, the girls are having a small talk about everything.

      "We're going to miss this good time." Yuna said.

      "Same here, Yunie. But then, I must sacrifice my job as a sphere hunter to forget the nightmare that came into my life."

      "OK, then, I'll not decrease your respect points for the sake of our final day being together."

      "Thanks, Dr. P"

      "No problem, Rikku."

      When they finally reached the beach, Rikku was surprised to see who's there. It was Gippal who's wearing formal clothing. Gippal said hi to her but then Rikku raised an eyebrow as a response to the guy's greeting.

      "What is he doing here? I thought only the three of us are enjoying the party?"

      "Well…uhm…"

      Rikku faced Paine "Paine?"

      Rikku didn't receive a response from her. She got furious and was about to walk away when Yuna grabbed her right arm.

      "Fine! We set this up so that you two could talk privately." Yuna said.

      Rikku lowered her head "But why? Why hide this thing from me?"

      "We're sorry, Rikku. We did it so that you couldn't turn back once the "party" started. If we ever told you about this, probably, you left earlier than expected." Paine explained.

      "If I were you, I'll allow him to explain for one last time."

      Rikku removed Yuna's hand from her right arm "Leave us alone. I'll go to the village if the discussion is finished."

      "Thanks…" Paine said.

      "You don't need to thank me."

      Rikku approaches Gippal. She then, sits down in the chair in front of her. She stared at the beach.

      After several minutes of silence, Gippal decided to break the ice. He told Rikku that she's gorgeous today.

      "Thanks for the compliment." Rikku replied coldly.

      Gippal drinks his red wine. "Rikku…I hoped you finally read the letter."

      "You said it right."

      "Rikku…you know…I…uhm…"

      "Stop! I don't wanna hear your lies again."

      "Lies? Am I lying? Look into my eyes, Rikku. I'm not lying. Is there a reason why would I lie to you?"

      "Aww come on!" Rikku said sarcastically.

      "I see that you don't wanna listen to me anymore." Gippal said "Very well then, leave the Gullwings and forget everything that happened between us, OK? But then, I just want you to know that you're the only one I loved and that I'm telling nothing but the truth. I. LOVE. YOU." Gippal walks away, leaving Rikku alone in the beach.

      Rikku lowered her head. Gippal's last words were still fresh in her mind. She was affected by his words. She couldn't help but cry. Those words were real. As if it has a power to remove negative thoughts.

      Confused, she decided to go back to Celsius.

**(A/N: I'm sorry if ever the conversation's very short!)**

      Djose Temple, midnight.

      Gippal can't sleep. The incident in the "party" was still fresh in his mind. He can't get Rikku off his mind.

      He then realized that he's crying. He's crying because tomorrow, no more Rikku that will go and will bring smiles to them. Rikku will stay in Home for good. She'll not return forever. That means that it's really the end between them.

      But then, he's still not losing hope. He believes that Rikku might change her mind tomorrow morning.

      _Rikku…_

      The very next day…

      Today, Rikku will officially leave the Gullwings. You can still see in her face the disappointment on what happened last night. She's still furious by what Yuna and Paine did. But then, it's the last time that they'll be together so she decided to forgive them.

      Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have a group hug.

      "Goodbye…" Rikku whispered.

      "Hope to hear from you soon." Yuna said.

      "Be careful!" Paine said.

      "Thanks…guys." Rikku pulled away from them and faced Buddy, "Buddy, let's go."

      Buddy nodded. And they left the village.

      In the airship, while they're traveling, Rikku was still having second thoughts about staying.

      _I've already decided but then, why I'm having second thoughts? Is it because of what happened last night? NO! This can't be. But then, I still love Gippal. I'm still crazy about him. I still wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to embrace him. But…_

"We're HOME!" Buddy yelled.

      "So we're here finally? There's no turning back." Rikku said to herself "This is it."

      Rikku is welcomed by his father. Cid hugged her.

      "I see you've finally decided to go back and stay for good. Welcome Home." Cid said.

      "Thanks, Pops." Rikku replied dryly. "By the way, can you carry the suitcase for me? I'm really tired and I wanna sleep."

      "OK…if you say so." Cid carried the brown suitcase back to Home.

      Cid toured her in the new Home. And he showed the room where Rikku will stay. Rikku thanked Cid and entered the room.

      _This room's very nice. I think the ambience might help me forget him. _She said to herself.

      She opened the suitcase and she decided to organize her stuff.

      And she fell asleep.

      Weeks have passed by since Rikku decided to stay in Home. One day, she received a transmission in the Commsphere. She approached it and said hello. It was Yuna and Paine who looked so worried.

      "Hello!" Rikku said cheerfully "Why the long face?"

      "Rikku…I know it's none of your business anymore but Gippal…he…"

      "What about that asshole?" she asked sarcastically.

      "He wanted to go commit suicide. And it's because of you." Paine replied.

      "And so? Then tell him to go and do it. No one stops him anyway." Rikku replied sarcastically.

      "Don't you ever care about him?" Yuna asked "Oh fine. It's up to you, if you'll go stop him or not."

      After saying goodbye, Rikku suddenly felt guilty. _Because of me?_

      Rikku cried. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

      At the Djose Temple, all the people were worried for their leader who wanted to commit suicide. He ordered the people to bring him poison or a knife to stab himself but then no one followed him for Yuna and Paine stopped them from doing so. Because of this, Gippal cursed at all of them.

      "WILL YOU PLEASE FOLLOW ME!!?! I'M YOUR LEADER!!!"

      "Gippal, calm down. Suicide is not the perfect solution to your problem." Paine said.

      "And who told you to say such things?" Gippal asked her.

      "Oh fine." Paine rolled her eyes. "Fine! You! Bring a knife in here."

      "Paine!?!"

      "Yuna! Let that guy die. We can't interfere with his decision." Paine said. "If he wants to die, let him."

      And the Al Bhed guy came back with the knife. Paine grabbed it and gave it to Gippal. All the people, except for Yuna and Paine, left the room for they don't want to see their leader die.

      "Oh my…" Yuna mumbled.

      Paine just sighed. She waited for Gippal to stab himself.

      "Goodbye, Rikku." Gippal mumbled.

      He was about to stab himself when he suddenly heard someone yell.

      "STOP THAT STUPIDITY!!"

      "Is that…"

      "Rikku?"

      Rikku suddenly opened the door. Gippal was surprised.

      "RIKKU!!" Yuna and Paine exclaimed.

      Rikku approached Gippal and slapped him.

      "I guess we better leave that couple alone." Paine whispered to Yuna.

      Yuna agreed. They waited outside of the room.

      Gippal touched his left cheek, "Why did you slap me?"

      "I did it because of your stupidity." Rikku answered.

      "Am I that stupid?"

      "Yeah…because you're going to commit a suicide just because I left."

      "Because you're not here with me anymore. You know that I love you but then…" Gippal sighed.

      Rikku touch Gippal's face "You know…I forgot to tell you this before I left…"

      "What is it?"

      "I. LOVE. YOU."

      "Huh?"

      "I said I love you. Don't you ever get it?"

      Gippal smiled "Really?"

      Rikku nodded "If not for this stupidity, I've probably forgotten you and you're probably dead by now." Rikku kissed him on the lips.

      They both gave in to the sensation. Several seconds later, Rikku pulls away from him. Gippal smiled at her.

      "You're still a good kisser." Rikku said.

      "Thanks for the compliment." Gippal said.

      "I love you, Gippal."

      "I love you, too." Gippal said.

      And then they kissed again.

      Once again, a happy ending for the two of them. And now, they'll never be separated again.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FINALLY! I'M FINISHED WITH THIS SEQUEL!!! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO'VE READ AND SUBMITTED THEIR REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!!!**


End file.
